Life's Unforgettable Moments
by Unamerican
Summary: Derek falls for Jackson, but will the blond's fears keep them apart. Jackson ooc. Character's in use but doesnt follow plot.
1. Chapter 1

**Dont own any of the characters or the show.**

**All i own is the ideas and plot enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The moment Derek saw Jackson it was an unforgettable one. Derek felt alive at that very moment. It felt like his heart was beating again for the first time since the fire. In that moment Derek fell in love with Jackson and wanted to know everything about the other. Who was he? What he's likes? Does he want kids? Marriage? Whats his name? After there first incounter all Derek could do was think and dream about the blond and wanted to explore him. To learn more about the him. Derek's need for the other was so strong it hurt sometimes. But the thing was its wasnt just about the physical touch Derek wanted. He wanted the mental and emotional one. He wanted to feel everything that was Jackson. To know who he was and get to know his very being. All he wanted out of life was Jackson and to be with him for as long as possible. To show the blond the love and affection he truly deserved. Derek wanted to share his unforgettable moments with Jackson.<p>

But the moment Jackson met Derek all he felt was fear. It was pure terror that would have brought pleasure to Derek if the terro had come from anyone else except his soulmate. The feeling Jackson felt, brought pain to Derek's heart, it made the wolf in him howl it's sadness. Derek wanted to understand why that was and who had created such fear so he could rip there throats out.

* * *

><p><strong>So... comments, questions, complaints? please Review <strong>

**should i continue and tell there story?**

**If you have suggestions please tell me XD**


	2. The Beginning

**Second chapter! **

**The characters are different Jackson isnt a buthead, but Derek is the badboy haha XP. **

**Who they are is different so i really hope you like the personality change in them if you can tell anyway. **

Ok so this is the beginning of the Jackson and Derek story. It's how they met and i **_added a character for fun!_**

**Hope you enjoy XD**

* * *

><p>Rain and a cold wind painted the day's weather, but excitement blossomed in Jackson as he went to his friend's bakery for to prepare for his class's visit.<p>

Jackson tied the apron strings around his slim waist as he got the bakery ready for the day with Danny. He started setting up tables with icing and different shape cookies. Danny started puting delicious desserts in the display windows. The air warmed and started to smell like a home. Today Jackson's first grade class was coming on a fieldtrip to the shop, thanks to Jackson knowing the owner Danny.

The kids piled into the shop all excited to be getting the chance to design a cookie for Thanksgiving. The idea was to either draw or try and write who or what they were thankful for. All the kids were drawing as Danny and Jackson sat in between them giving praise as they decorated some cookies also.

One of the kids sat staring at his sugar cookie. "Hey Liam, why arent you decorating," Jackson asked

" I dont have anyone to be thankful for," the small boy answered quietly.

"How about maybe something you really like?" He tried. Another silent reply he got a shrug. "Well how about a place?," "Um... "

The small boy had started two weeks ago and he was still a mystery. Liam walked in one day and gave Jackson a note saying he was in his class. Everyday he showed up and everyday he was picked up by a black camero. The small boy was calm and quiet, he said very little about home life, and stayed close to Jackson always wanting to be near enough to hold on to if need be. But the thing was it was always to protect the other keeping a watchful eye, as if he was the child.

"The forrest" Liam answered. "Yeah, the forrest," Jackson tensed slightly but nodded. "Yeah, i used to love going there also," Jackson replied.

Jackson sat with Liam and watched him as he was in deep consentration drawing out a tree and a a possible sun that was just a glob of yellow icing. Parents started coming and picking up their kids and buying different delicious treats, before leaving for the small school break. Jackson helped Danny clean, as the last of the kids were picked up except for Liam who sat watching the sun set out the window. Liam's eyes filled and his bottom lip quivered as he tried hard not to cry.

"Hey Liam dont cry, it's going to be alright," Jackson smile encouragingly as he crouched in front of the little boy. Liam nodded before wiping the unshed tears. "Let's go see if anyones home?" Jackson asked holding his hand out. They raced out of the bakery with a box of cupcakes, rushing to the car getting drenched in the cold rain.

Liam gave directions to his house which was deep in the woods. The house was old and sad looking. Liam took the led running up the steps and opening the door. "Come on Mr. Whittemore hurry," he giggled. "Its still raining." Jackson smiled and jogged up the steps holding the cupcakes. From the outside the house. The paint chipped and wood rotten but the inside was a different story. It was elgent and warm.

"It's a very nice home," Jackson complimented. He took off his drenched jacket. "Liam go change into some try clothes for me, please," Jackson asked. "Ok, but promise you wont leave though," Liam asked looking nervous and unsure.

" i wont leave," He reassured. His phone ringed signaling that Danny was calling. "Hey Dan what's up?"

"Hey Jack cant go out tonight something came up, sorry bro." Danny said. Jackson could here Stiles in the backround.

"Yeah it's cool man some stuff came up on my side of the end," the blond answered.

Jackson hung up and walked around the first floor listening to Liam pound around on the second floor.

Jackson entered the kitchen wanting to leave the cupcakes there. The kitchen was dimly lit by the falling sun as he walked in. "Where is the light switch?" He felt around and stumbled. "Oof, damn it," Jackson turned around blindly staring into the darkness looking for a sign of what tripped him. He saw glowing eletric blue eyes and a growl sounded from in front of him. Then he collided with the wall, hard. Something pinned him making him fill helpless. Fear froze him and memorizes of his past collided with the now of what was happening to him.

* * *

><p><strong>How is it so far? Hope you enjoyed XD thanks and PLEASE <strong>

**REVIEW  
>REVIEW<br>REVIEW**


	3. Derek's POV

**Ok dont hate me but instead of revealing the incident on how Jackson got hurt im saving it for later, but dont worry i left you have a little bit so you can see where im going with it. **

**Hope you enjoy the story.**

* * *

><p>I came into his kitchen not ready to see a mysterious blond enter. I couldnt help but stare at the other mesmerized by his beauty. Soft looking hair, a fair complexion, and blue eyes that oceans could swim in. His scent strong and unforgettable it was a mix between vanilla and lilac.<p>

The male walked further into the room tripping over my foot. I went into defense mode and pinned the blond. My rough hands holding his slender soft ones over his head. I couldnt control the wolf as I moved closer the need strong. I felt the panic and fear rise in the other. He fight cumsly trying to get out of my gripp before his terror rose to a new level. His eyes glazed over the pain and fear coming from a deeper place.

"Whoa, sh... calm down," I whispered getting control over the animal , not understanding the pure fear the other was going through the smaller man. Jackson was pulled back into the present eyes wide, and body tense. Derek hating the hurt the other was showing. He wanted to know where this pain came from, but decided not to ask now.

* * *

><p>Derek nuzzeled Jackson gently trying to get him to focus on him. Jackson froze from the intimate contact. Tears sprung to his eyes, but he shut them tight. "please let go" he whispered.<p>

All Jackson felt at that moment was disgust. The attacker reminded him of the monster. He saw nasty, hate, and lust filled red eyes. When they were really emeral green. The hands felt like ugly claws that at the simplest touch made him cringe. The figure wasnt a man in Jackson's head. He saw an animal, a monster, it brought bile to his mouth and hateful thoughts to his head of how weak he was.

Jackson thought of old memories, but shook himself out of them again. He fought against the attacker slapping, hitting, and kicking the other in the screamed and cried out, jolting his body until he was released then ran. He ran out of the house and into the car his hands shaking like a crack head with no drugs. He put the key into the intion and drove out. He made sharp turns, ran every red light and stop sign. With each block he felt more at ease and relief started to fill his bones. Once he got home he bolted the door and collapsed into a boneless heep sobing wanting nothing more than to be held.

"Oh god," he sobbed bring his body closer together and leaning agaisnt the wall crying softly until he had fallen into a sleep filled with nothing but unpleasentness.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so there you go what do you think?<strong>

**REVIEW  
>REVIEW<br>REVIEW please**

**any suggestions please tell me love to hear ideas XD**


	4. The Next Morning

**Ok so this is the next chapter**

**You get to experience a little of everything some explanation of scott, allision and my oc Liam. **

**Then some steam and fog. XD**

**Enjoy hope you like. **

* * *

><p>After Jackson stopped crying, he was angry. He was angry that he let fear have such a hold on him. It had been eight years, he should be stronger by now, but he still felt like that small helpless kid, all those years ago.<p>

Jackson was relieved that he didnt have to teach tomorrow or for the next week and he could recuperate. He looked around the dark apartment feeling totally alone. Tears filled his eyes, but he wiped them away and stood up. His body shaking still. He stumbled to bed then wrapped the covers around himself tightly feeling cold and tired. He closed his eyes only to see red eyes. He cried out and sat up.

Jackson tossed and turned all night getting only a few minutes of sleep every once and awhile. He'd wake screaming and crying, shaking and shivering, and yelling out nonsense, only to open his eyes and find nothing attacking him. To find the red monster gone. But then at the very end of the night when the nightmares progressivly got worse something changed. In the dreams it had become heated. Just the thought brought a blush to the ivory skinned boys cheeks. But it wasnt with the monster it was with a man with beautiful emerald green eyes and hands that ...**(im a tease XP)** but then after all the steamed cleared is seemed that a fog would come and create more nightmares.

The next morning Jackson got a call from the public library asking if he could help out during the brake since onr of the librarian's was out of town. He agreed knowing that it would do him good to be distracted and that if he worked he would be tired and sleep at the end of the day.

Jackson changed quickly and left to work. Since the library closed early for the next two weeks Jackson decided to walk to work and it would help. He loved the cool air and the way the sun felt on his skin.

* * *

><p>Derek followed Jackson in the shadows. He watched the other run and drive away. Once Derek dropped his son off at Scott's he took off to follow Jackson's sent.<p>

He listened to his blond's crys of pure sorrow and anguish. He sat in the corner of the balcony watching Jackson huddle in the corner of his apartment. He wanted to so bad come out of the shadows and comfort him. Derek watched him stumble to bed and still when the other slept so restlessly. Sometimes moaning and sometimes groaning in his fitfull slumber.

The inner wolf wanted to sooth his mate, but the human in Derek knew it would do more harm then help if we tried to comfort Jackson.

Once morning came Jackson phone rang waking him from another fearful dream. After the call he got up and got ready, leaving soon after. Derek followed wanting so badly to get closer to the other and create contact between the two that wouldnt scare the other off. But even if the contact between them had cause fear for a second just maybe Jackson had gotten a glimspe of the other in his true form. Maybe a piece of Derek was seen by Jackson.

* * *

><p>Jackson made it to the library wrapping his arms around his torso feeling the cold in his bones. The sun was out but the November wind bit through his jacket. The warmth in the library did little to help. He felt eyes he felt watched. He didnt like he. He looked out the window wondering what it was but when he saw nothing he shook it off and put his thoughts into his work. Helping put books away and at noon til one he would read to the kids.<p>

* * *

><p>Derek grinned as we looked at a banner in front of the library, hatching a plan in seconds. The banner read "Kids Reading Program." It started today and it was a perfect way to meet and get to know Jackson and to become closer. But would it work would Jackson talk to him or brush him off. Derek drove to Scott's and picked up Liam tell the small boy they were going to the library. Liam was suspicious but also excited to do something instead of staying home with Allision the helper or at Scott's.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so i decided to stop before they met at the library i really want to make it good so... if anyone has ideas do hesitate to message me.<strong>

**I'm thinking about giving more background on Liam but im not sure so tell me what you think.**

**And dont worry im going to give more background on Jackson and the "Monster" but not yet it's not time :)**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. **

**REVIEW  
>REVIEW<br>REVIEW**


	5. Story Time and Stolen Kisses

**OK sooo this chapter took longer but im really happy with it and sorry that i wasnt able to get this finished sooner, i've had lots of work XP**

**I REALLY HOPE YOU ENJOY! XD**

* * *

><p>Jackson put books away and talked with other librarians making quick conpanions with them, liking the change in enviroment. The library had a calming atmosphrere. That helped Jackson relax. He helped check in and out books, and also some readers find books that they would time went by fast. By noon lots of kids showed.<p>

Jackson read several books to the kids, before helping them all find books for the week. Derek watched the blond from a couch. Most of the parents left using the program like a babysitting service. A handful of parents stayed walking around the library looking at books, but a few moms watched the blond some undressing hims with there made his blood boil. The wolf in him wanted to be territoral but the human kept control seething in his own anger and jealously.

* * *

><p>Derek couldnt help but be awed by the blond's everything. Even if he looked a little pale with the fact that he had gotten so little sleep the night before. Derek could see the sheepiness in him, but he could sense the other pushing through it. The way he gave the kids his full attention and really listened to them like each word was the key to something important rather than mindless babble.<p>

* * *

><p>just watching the other made time go by so quickly. Already parents started coming to get there kids, and it barely felt like Jackson had just started reading to the kids.<p>

After all the kids and parents left all that was left was Derek and Liam. Even though Liam was a pup he could sense Derek's jealous energy, and he understood why. Jackson was a beautiful guy. Pretty in ways unimaginable. Slender, happy and warm like his mom. And just like Liam's mom Jackson made him happy, but sad because of the memories he brought on. He wanted to see the two together. He would like to see his dad happy.

* * *

><p>"this is my dad Derek, daddy he reads books like mommy with all the voices. Maybe you can teach daddy?" Liam asked hoping to get Derek to read to him.<p>

Derek looked at Jackson hopefully. Jackson blushed at the compliment. "Hi, Im Jackson Liam's teacher, and your..."

"I'm Derek Hale. He admireds you alot" Derek finished holding out his hand. Jackson took it and shook. But both men felt a spark. Jackson pulled away surprised and heated wearing a bright blush.

"Yeah its nice to meet you. Your son is a wonderful kid." They watched Liam sit in a corner reading.

"Yeah he's a good kid," Derek spoke truthfully,

" So, Mr. Hale can i persuade you into checking out a book," Derek smiled at the other's words.

"Sure, what book do you have in mind," Derek asked.

"Um, well how about 'The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo'," Jackson offered.

"Have you read it," Derek asked

"Yes!, its so whoa, its written in such a beautiful and mystery that will keep you on your toes" Jackson explained his brilliant blue eyes lighting up. Derek was sold on the book from just the way Jackson talked about it.

The taller man followed Jackson to get the book. Thrilled that he had gotten an oppurtuniy to talk to the other

* * *

><p>Jackson brought the book to Derek, but of course tripping on his way. But Derek used his speed and caught the other able to get close to the warm and intoxicating scent. "Are you okay?" Derek whispered causing the other to shiver. Derek's wolf took over and took a step forward and slid in for a kiss. The kiss wasnt long or passionate but it did it's job caused a spark. Derek was forever one over by Jackson's soft pink pouty lips. Jackson gasped and bitch slap Derek.<p>

The slap was loud and it echoed like a clap. Derek froze and the slap caused the wolf to retreat. Jackson's eyes were and unshed tears filled them. His heartbeat was fast and you could smell the shock, fear, confusion, distrust, and a hint of lust. The blond had his hands clasped over his mouth like a school girl who had there first kiss stolen. Derek thought, but was this his first kiss?

Jackson turned and walked away quickly making a brake for it. Liam watched from the kids corner. Shaking his head before pointing signaling for Derek to go after the other.

* * *

><p><strong>What will happen? <em>idk<em>**

**Was this Jackson's first kiss? _maybe_**

**I hoped you liked it, this chapter took a lot of time and thought.**

**Please REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW**


	6. Sorry

**So i hope you like XD please review **

* * *

><p>The kiss, was perfect, it felt so right, even if it was for a second, and that's what scared Jackson. The fact that Liam's father stole a kiss and he hadnt hated it. The man was a stranger, but the urge to get to know the other had turned into a thought.<p>

Jackson could still feel the other's warm lips against his and Derek's light on his skin. His hand still stung from the slap and a ringing could still be heard in his ears.

* * *

><p>Jackson forgot his jacket but the cool crisp air soothed his nervous for the moment. He was frazzeled because he honestly didnt know what to feel or what to think.<p>

Derek walked out the library and found Jackson leaning against the library shivering and sniffling. The blond had a blush that was traveling into the collar of his shirt. He wiped his eyes a few times and even closed them to stop the fear and panic from becoming to much.

Derek liked the feel of the other in his arms, but he didnt want this. He didnt want a paniced blond that had know idea what was going on. He wanted a relationship that would blosom into pure love that had the power to destroy all the little fears and doubts that were held in both Jackson's and Derek's head.

"Hey?" Derek whispered not wanting to sneak up on the other.

Jackson jumped and backed away scared of the other and what he would do.

"Wait, please let me explain?" Derek begged grabbing Jackson's slim wrist and holding him so he couldnt get away and pulling him closer, causing the other to fall into the other's other struggled twisting and tugging gasping when Derek wouldnt let go.

"Why did you kiss me?" Jackson asked looking so distraught over what had happened.

In Jackson's eyes, he looked so lost. You could see a deepness that came with years of hardship and pain, that had been created long ago. In a way it was like Jackson had know idea that he was a sight to be seen. He was so beautiful, and he didnt even know it.

"I didnt mean to kiss you, I mean" Derek stumbled. "I like you and want to get to know you, but just you being so close caught me off guard, and I just went with my instinct. I'm sorry that I scared you." Derek tried.

Jackson bit his lip unsure of what to do.

" Maybe we can go out sometime?" Derek tried still holding the other's wrist, but this time gently. Jackson pulled away.

"I...I dont know."

"Please Jackson, we can go anywhere and do anything that will make you comfortable. If you dont like me or dont feel a connection it can be our last date also." Derek persuaded.

Jackson came closer until he was at Derek's ear. "Ok, at Luigi's next Saturday, at seven thirty. Ok?" Jackson asked as he pulled away from the other and walked back into the library.

Derek smirked and shivered at the air and voice that had been at his ear. He was a step closer to making Jackson's his.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so review this isnt my favorite chapter, but it had to be made so i can keep going. <strong>


	7. lost secrurity

**I Hope you like it, XD**

**Sorry for any mistakes that i make, but i really hope like it**

**AND REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE!**

* * *

><p>Derek was not pround to say it but he wasnt ashamed either. He was turning into a stalker. For the whole week after Derek followed Jackson around and watched what the blond did. After the blond agreed to the date, Derek couldnt wait.<p>

Every night after he had steamy dreams of Jackson crying out in pleasure. Derek licking those sweet tears away, and whispering sweet nothings into his ear. It was these dreams that Derek hoped to make into reality, but first all he wanted was a first kiss that doesnt cause Jackson to runaway.

Derek followed jackson around for the week.  
>Monday: Jackson goes running early with his dog, but not a simple jog. He went sprinting for an hour. His legs the best he's ever seen. He ran all the way to the edge of the forrest before turning back. He looked at the forrest with a want and fear. As he ran back a memory danced in his blue eyes. After running he goes back home. Then goes to the library. Leaves library around 3pm and goes to the bakery on main st. Then goes home and that's the end of the night. Tuesday, andWednesday, are the same. Thursday he hanged out at a coffee shop with a familiar face face Scott my Beta and his annoying as hell friend Stiles, them both wrapped in their mates arms. I watch him, and can tell that he wants that, but simply smiles and laughs enjoying the time with friends.<p>

On Friday it's different. He runs, goes to the library, but then skips the bakery, and goes home, but when i'm about to leave he comes out again. He's in a dark purple v-neck, tight black jeans, and a black leather jacket. He gets into his car and leaves town to San Francisco. Once in the city he parks and he meets up with a group of people. All of them new faces except for one. Danny the guy Jackson constantly talks too at the bakery. They all laugh and talk. Jackson changes, he becomes a carefree person and relaxed.

They came to a club. The building pulsed with music and lights danced in the windows. They each went in. Derek made a choice to follow, but adding shades to make it more diffucult to figure out who he is. He sat and drank at the bar, watching Jackson move and dance. The blond was so relaxed and calm not even the same person.

Watching Jackson dance made Derek hard as a rock. The way his body moved around people. He danced with everyone and no one keeping pace with the music not with the other dancers. The music switched from english to spanish in a flash, and everyone would change the dance with the song. The way his hips moved made Derek want the other even more.

A slow song came on and Derek made a move. He slipped his hands on to Jackson's hips. "Wanna dance?" he asked swaying slightly. Jackson smiled and turned to be closer in my arms. "Love to,"the blond whispered breathless, putting his arms around the taller's neck. After the slow song another came on Birthday Sex. Jackson led, moving seductively, his eyes closed and a smile on his lips. The way his hips moved so slowly, teasingly, and the way his lipped the words so perfectly that it made the other man shiver. Once the song finished Jackson kissed him on the cheek lightly and walked back to the table his friends were at. Jackson was a different person, he was so confident and unafraid when in the club. When it came to life why wasnt he so confident. The blond always kept his head down and so reserved when he didnt seem like that.

Jackson held dark secrets that had turned his bubling personality into a reserved young man. He became shy and timid, but before Derek knew there was more to him. Jackson was strong and at one point open, but now scars healed but never forgotten and memories still clear as day.

Derek's POV

I went back to the bar after that and just watched him. Once the last song was played he left alone, saying goodbye and making plans for next week. He had a huge smile on his face as he walked to the car. He sang softly and swayed. That night I watched him stumbled tiredly to bed. I went to his window and watched him talk to his dog about tomorrow. I ate him up as he stripped infront of the dog.

Jackson's POV

Everytime I went to Secret Wonderland I felt like a different person. I loved dancing and the music made me feel alive and brave.

Once home my dog tyron welcomed me.

"Hey buddy," I whispered.

"I had such fun tonight," I continued slowly stripping.

Jackson stripped his shirt slowly.

"I was dancing, haha, and a man slow danced with me, oh if only i knew who he was haha" I swirled my hips, "i would definietly dance with him again".

Jackson's jeans slipped off next. "What should I do Tyron?" He asked the dog, as he crawled into bed. The dog licked his face. " I want to but what if it's a disaster, his son is my student." Jackson told his dog, petting the large dalmation.

Derek listened and watched the other. Listening to ever word and watching his insecruties seep through. He watched the other trace his marks on his skin. He whimpered when he saw angry red scars criss-crossing his abdomen. What had happened? And who was gonna pay for marking his perfect mate with nasty marks of hate? Derek watched the blond until he slept.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? <strong>

**Coments... complaints?**

**Please dont hesitate to tell me any ideas you have for the story :D **

**AND  
>REVIEW<br>REVIEW  
>REVIEW!<strong>


	8. Dinner

**Okay so kept rewriting this chapter really wanting to but the alpha in it so how and finally it happened i hope you like it XD**

**please review**

* * *

><p>Jackson went to bed excited and nervous for what was to come tomorrow night. He felt something for Derek, but he just wasnt sure what yet. He wasnt a believer in love a first sight or true love, but Derek might had changed his mind.<p>

**That night...**  
>Jackson tossed and turned twisting the sheets around his body. Tyron the dalmation watched from the carpet whimpering and crying for his master. But not getting close, knowing what the nightmares did to his master. The fight and fear that Jackson let take over his subconscies. The blond cried out questioning, asking. Angry red ugly monster so fast so cruel. His cackling laugh clawed at his heart beatings so fast. He ran until he fell, ran until he was caught.<br>Jackson screamed and cried out in pure fear, and fought against the air the monster in his head attacking him. Tears slipping from the corners of his eyes, a sob emerging from his throat. Jackson could feel the monster pinning his arms as he struggled for freedom. He felt and smelled the nasty beath of dead animals on the monster on his neck. The smile with sharp stained red teeth. Jackson flinched and heaved his beath but stayed still. The claws went up for a strike, a snarl in the shape of a smile drawn on the monsters face. He howled in pleasure as he came down stri... Jackson jolted awake shivering and gasping holding his chest tightly scared. He sniffled sofly trying to get ahold of himself when the phone rang. "Hello?" he answered timidly, almost a whisper.

"Hey, Jackson didnt mean to wake you just wanted to make sure we are still on for tonight?" Derek asked from his car. He had just seen the event that took place. The true fear and terror that was in Jackson. He heard the cries and saw the tears. Derek wanted to do so hold him and kiss his tears away.

"Yeah at Luigi's but can we do six then maybe take a walk or something through the park," Jackson asked quietly sounding defeated.

"Hey Jackson, you alright" Derek asked wanting the other to open up to him.

"I.. I'.I'm fine, just tired," his voice cracking his hand nervously going through his hair.

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow bye," Derek his voice so comforting.

"WAIT! I... uh can we talk just for a few more minutes," Jackson asked desperation edging in his voice.

"Sure, anything to keep hearing you pretty voice," Derek said blushing at his own words. Loving Jackson's adorable laugh.

"Ha i cant believe you just said something so cheese, but sweet. Derek?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks, for talking to me right now, I just had a nightmare and I'm a little shook up" Jackson explained fear and embrassement edging into his voice.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"I never use to be so scared," Jackson explained. "I used to feel invincable and free. I used to play lacrosse and go out every night, but..." Jackson stopped not sure how to go on.

"Than things happen and you realize your not to invincable or free." Derek continued.

"Yeah." Jackson said sounding tired but content.

"I understand fear, and how it gets you, but sometimes the fear is what makes you strong,it gives you a weakness and you play against it until you win," Derek said

It was silent for a moment before Jackson spoke. "Your so brave," he finally said.

Derek laughed,"No, just seen alot of hurt." The two talked alittle more before finally hanging up.

Jackson went back to bed at two in the morning feeling frazzeled and exhausted. He fell asleep and dreamt of hidden desires. The pure pleasure Derek could bring him, the way his voice could alone get him hot and bothered. Jackson woke again, in a cold sweat and wet his dream making him flush with embrassment.

The next morning Jackson woke tired from lack of sleep and stress. He felt so pained and scared and so damn confused, but even that couldnt describe the giving up feeling he had. He just wanted to know what was going on. He felt like everything was happening and he had know idea what to do, or how to react.

Jackson showered then wrapped a loose towel around his hips. Derek the full fledged stocker that he had become watched from the window through the tree. Tonight they were going on a date finally. Derek wanted the skip the whole dinner and ravish Jackson's delicious body but remembering how the other paniced at a kiss, sex didnt seem to be the right course of action right now. The scars were on his chest to his hip bone, then from his shoulder to his arm and between the should blades. Nasty scares that were rigid and rough a ugly texture that would never smooth over. Some were a white others red and some just a soft pink. His hand trembled as he traced them the memory repeating in his head.

"No, dammit not tonight you've come so damn far your not going backwards anymore," he hissed at himself.

Derek was early and nervous. He waited and waited it, feeling ditched. Jackson was late and probably not showing. Derek was about to leave when Jackson came in huffing and buffing. "Sorry, i left late and thought i would make it, but... " Jackson rambled huffing a little. "Its fine i was just afraid you wouldnt show." Derek whispered looking Jackson up and down. He wore a navy button up and light jeans. His skin flushed and hair messed up from the wind but he still looked amaxzing. "You look nice" Derek whispered out loud. Jackson blushed and looked away. "Ah, sorry didnt mean to embrass you, here have a seat," Derek insisted.

"Derek, thanks for last night i know this is our first date but what you did was...," Jackson blushed "sorry i am being so...,"

"No, it's cool and i wanted to talk to you more no matter the reason. It felt nice" Derek said.

They looked at the menus. Derek peeking over his and Jackson whisper reading the menu. "What looks good?" He asked the blond.

"Oh um... i think the lasagna, and for you?"

"Steak." was all he said.

They sat and talked about Liam, the whether, what Derek did for a living, then the things they did in spare time. Jackson's face lit up when talking about music, kids, and his dog. Derek just listened loving the bubliness of his voice. Once dinner came Derek was got a hard on with watch Jackson eat. The way he moaned and closed his eyes. "Good?" the burnett ask honestly.

"Oh my god, yes here have some." Jackson cut a piece of lasagn and feed it to Derek. It was good but watching Jackson eat was the best thing and just thinking about eating him and him making those sounds just for him was more fun.

After dinner they went for a walk. "Jackson, can i hold you hand?" Jackson's eyes got wide and he blushed, before nodding. Derek held his hand out letting Jackson move to intwine them. Jackson put his smaller, thin, and slender hand into Derek's. Derek's was warm and rough. Derek held the other's hand tightly and firmly but still gentle. They walked through the park, the sunsetting so beautifully.

"Do you come to the park often?" Derek asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes, i have a dog and i take him for runs here," he explained.

The wind blew rushing though the boys hair and making Jackson giggle. Derek watched loving that Jackson was so calm and relaxed in his presences. He pulled Jackson in a tight hug and leaned down to kiss him. Jackson froze scared fear filling him, than it changed and he relaxed a hint of arousal start to pull through and calmness.

Derek and Jackson looked into each other's eyes for what felt like hours and hours. When finally contact broke when a howl shattered the quiet of the cool night. Jackson's breath hitched and he pulled away looking toward the forrest. Derek became protective and a deep growl vibrated in his throat.

"Derek?" Jackson asked putting his hand on the other's chest trying to calm him. Derek captured the blonds hand holding it tight.

"Let me walk you home." Derek insisted. The walk was quiet and somewhat tense. "Derek, are you alright?" Jackson asked nervous.

"Yeah, i just needed to walk you home to make sure you got home safe" Derek explained.

Jackson smiled. "Thanks for such a pleasent night," he whispered before walking up the steps to his apartment, Derek watching him go. Jackson turned back around to give Derek a peck. Derek grabbed him by the waist and held his chin and kissed the other hard and passionately trying to get a message out that Derek was his one and only always and forever.

After the passionate kiss Jackson went upstairs in a haze feeling light and whole. He stepped into his apartment with a smile, but felt the darkness in the atmosphere. He walked forward. "Tyron?" he called nervous. A soft whimper came from the bedroom. He entered and found blood, every where it seemed. His poor dog cut open and dieing slowly from pain. Jackson freaked cryign out and going to him holding the dog close and tight.

"Shhh.. it's ok, boy it's ok." He muttered petting the blood matted fur and whispered to the dog. Tears threatening to be unleashed. "Shh.. your such a good boy" he continued. A feral growl caught Jackson's attention, his breath hitched a little and his dog growled still wanting to protect his master with his last breath.

Jacks looked around the room and saw nothing he left his dog promising to be back and went to search the house holding his old lacrosse stick tight ready to fight, at least he hoped he was. He saw the beast large and so dark his eyes blood read showing blood lust. The monster noticed Jackson and went for him Jackson attacked back hitting the monster with his lacrosse stick hard. The monster snapped the stick in half and through Jackson to the wall before going up and striking him. He covered his face and curled up waiting for the blow, he striked and Tyron came and took the hit. Jackson watched his dog be thrown across the room.

"NO!" Jackson screamed kicking and hitting the beast. He was attacking out of anger and fear taking the protector role into his hands. The animal roared loud and took position to lunge. A crash stopped the beast and they both looked. The window shattered and two shadows stood there eyes glowing blue and growing. Jackson turned away toward his dog.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so what do you think?<strong>

**PLEASE**  
><strong>REVIEW<strong>  
><strong>REVIEW<strong>  
><strong>REVIEW<strong>


	9. Tears

**OK so this is the next chepter hope you enjoy! **

**If you like please comment and if you have any ideas please tell me XD**

**NOTE:_ ok so many of you were like omg! you killed the dog, you #$$(&! haha i am telling you now that i reread the last chapter and if you know something i dont well than lucky you haha. The dog yes is hurt very badly but is he going to die IDK maybe but i havent even decided. _**

* * *

><p>He ran to his dog the only friend he had when he felt alone. He talked to him he felt like he was dead inside. His dog was his best friend and losing him would mean losing a piece of who he was. Jackson even remembered when he had found his dog and how it had changed his life.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK:<strong>  
>Jackson had been hiding from the world for a little over a month. His world and time stopping at the door of his house. He stayed in his room either hiding under blankets or standing infront of the broken mirror looking at an also shattered Jackson. He saw someone in the mirror that should be him, but wasnt. His room was a mess and kept dark curtains shut and only a small table lamp carried the small light. Jackson's parents had become concern after Jackson had started to withdrawn. He had refused to go to go see someone. They tried to get him to go out but Jackson had started to become full of self hate, all he would do was sit in his dim lit room. His parents new that they needed to be patient but they also were worried, but listened to the doctor about giving their son room and space. And one night they went out leaving him alone. Them needing to have a distraction because they were so worried. But Jackson for the first time since his accident left his room and the house. He had lost some weight looking skinner and his clothes to big. He went to a few towns over just to get away. He was trembling from being out of the house out in unknown place like last time only this time he hadn't been attacked. He just sat in the car at a park watching the sunset behind the trees.<p>

Jackson was so scared. Every movement a possible action against his life. Every shadow or even small movement caused him to panic. At night he slept very little and if he did he'd wake up screaming and crying over the nasty memories that were still fresh. Jackson was going crazy everyday a new changele. He trembled or cried and felt so weak and confused. How had this happened. Jackson pulled himself out the car feeling the panic press on his chest, but needed to do this. He needed to be less afraid.

Jackson sat at the base of a tree, holding the grass with a death grip knowing it was the only thing from going insane at that moment the emotions of panic, and fear almost unbearable. Than after a few minutes of deep breathing trying to relax Jackson saw a dog staring at him. The puppy's head tilted to the side in curiosity. The dog came forward. "Ah! Please puppy please stay over there no closer," Jackson whimpered quietly pushing himself into the tree. Anger tears left his eyes cause even though he knew it was a dog his fear still saw monster. The black n' white dog pounced over to him and Jackson pulled his legs to his chest and put his knees together, putting his hands out for protection. Then Jackson felt something cool and textural touch his hand than up his arm and and to his face and neck. The dog was likcing him and whimpering before curling at Jackson's side.

The blond froze. His brain trying to registor everything and what was going on. He watched the dog and slowly began to pet him. He felt for the first time in what felt like ever he felt safe. THat night when his parents got home Jackson was out of his room and sitting looking slightly relaxed in the living room on the couch, by his side a sleeping puppy.

**END FLASHBACK...**

* * *

><p>Jackson sat by his broken dog putting preasure on the open wounds tears wanting to fall and him biting back a gut wranching sob.<p>

The alpha had went for Jackson not bothering to fight the betas. Derek let out a possessive and feral growl before attacking the alpha. Scott was shocked but the came out of it and followed Derek. The alpha was strong but hopefully the two could wolfs and Stiles could do something. Scott attacked the monster's back and Derek went for the throat while Stiles tried to get Jackson to focus on him for a second.

Scott was thrown off and Derek pinned his mouth to close to the other's throat. The alpha snapped it's jaw in anger showing dominance. Scott woke and attacked again going for the alphas arm that pinned Derek. The older beta got free and lunged at the alpha's throat getting a piece causing blood to spill freely, showing this wasnt a game the blond was off limits. Derek couldnt control the wolf that's instinct was to protect his mate no matter what, even against the alpha. The alpha started to get weak from the blood lose and the beta's kept nipping and biting causing mostly flesh wounds but it started to wear on the beast, and after one finally attempt to get to Jackson the alpha disappeared into the night only living the destroyed apartment.

Derek and Scott still in wolf form stepped closer causing the blond's heart to race. He snapped out and moved farther away still holding the barely alive dog. Tyron was crying and begging for the pain to stop and all Jackson could do was cry with with, hold him tighter, and whisper that it would be ok even if I wasn't true because it's what they both needed to hear.

"He wont leave, he's bearly even focusing on me, i think he's in shock," Stiles explained concern in his voice. He didnt know Jackson very well but his boyfriend Danny did and if Danny cared for him then he would too.

"Jackson it's me, Derek," the other whispered getting closer and transforming to his human form. "no! I.. you lied to me!," Jackson screamed getting up and hitting Derek. The older beta new this is what he needed, he needed to let out his emotions, to feel in control and Derek was the only outlet he had at the moment. Jackson's life was crumpling. His dog almost dead and his secrurity lost.

Derek pinned Jackson's hands behind his back and held him close. He gave a nod to Scott to take the dog, and Stiles went with. Since high school Scott had became a vet which helped out the pack alot when they got hurt. Jackson felt movement behind him, and is dog cry as he moved harshly in Derek's grip trying to get free. "Stop, No! stop! I never want to see you again LEAVE!," He cried pulled away to see them take at one point his only friend.

"Let go!," He screeched. "Get off me you monster! I hate you." He yelled pulling and pushing. "No," Derek growled in a low voice freezing Jackson. "Look at me Jackson," Derek ordered in a grim voice. Jackson purposly looked away and Derek held his face causing the other to flinch slightly in fear, but looked into Jackson's deep blue eyes, and saw broken trust and sadness."Please, Jackson trust me. I want to protect you from the monster. Your dog is safe he's being take care of." Derek explained.

"Please let me go, I have to go," Jackson explained his beautiful blue eyes clouded with past experiences. "No, I will never let you go," Derek answered holding the other closer and tighter giving him the comfort that he needed and just standing there with him until he knocked out from exhaustion. Derek held Jackson as he cried himself out rubbing his back and whispering to him it was ok. Once he had fallen asleep he took Jackson home to Liam and hoping that maybe the short relationship they had was strong enough.

* * *

><p>Derek brought Jackson to his place in the woods where it all had stared. He carried the extremely light blond bridal style loving the way he felt in his arms. "Derek!" Liam cried tears in his eyes. "What happened?" Liam asked shaking a little looking at his resting teacher. "Is he gonna be alright?" Liam asked his big brown eyes filled with tears. "Whoa Liam, he's had a rough night, he needs some rest ok?" Derek explained squeezing his son's should them both staring at a sleeping Jackson. Jackson looked so right in Derek's bed, if the reasons were different for the Jackson to be in his bed he would be the happiest man alive, but right now he felt like the saddest after watching his mate say he hated him.<p>

"Jackson? Please be ok please," Liam cried softly sitting on the bed next to him and holding his hand, watching him sleep. After a few hours Jackson woke up and for a few seconds everything was relaxed, but thoses moments when everything came back and all the horrors that he went through came came back. "Tyron," he gasped getting up and stumbling his legs almost giving out, but he was caught by strong safe arms around his waist. He looked up to see the monster. "Get away from i said to leave me alone," Jackson said angerly, pulling away and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Jackson your alright!" Liam exclaimed excited and happy hugging him distracting both adults for a second.

Derek felt a pang of guilt for hurt Jackson but also pain for the way Jackson seemed to feel for him. "You lied to me, I trusted you."

"Please Jacks, i only ment the best," he explained moving closer.

I bared my heart and then i find out you are my worst fear," Jackson yelled.

Derek sighed this was getting no where. He needed to let him relax.

"Where's my dog, is he ok?" Jackson asked standing up again this time slower

Derek ignored his question. Derek sat next to Jackson putting his hand on Jackson's forehead. He flinched and tried swatting the hand away only for it to get held by the scary looking man. He tried to move away only to get a deep growl for his attempt.

"No! you dont get to growl and be mad," Jackson threatened feeling dominance from his mate in him feeling strong. "Derek was slightly shocked but found the new athuroity to be sexy in Jackson.

"Liam see if Allison is here yet and ask her to give you a pair of my sweats and some tea to be made," Derek demanded. Derek led Jackson to the bathroom turning the water on "Strip," he demanded. "I... no!," the blonde blushed and turned away. Derek smirked before turnign him around. HE saw the fear and Jackson waited to be manhandled. "once done i'll take you to see you dog," Derek whispered before leaving looking to Jackson's eyes intently.

Derek left and shut the door, leaving Jackson confused and scared. Jackson stripped and looked in the mirror cringing at both the anger scars that still made him feel so ugly, the blood, dirt and the ill looking man that he was. His skin pale, eyes dark, his lips chapped, throat dry from the screaming, and muscles ached from the exertion from last night fighting. He showered quickly trying to scrub the memories away from the night before. Tears falling down his face as he sat on the tiled floor of the shower curling into himself feeling all the emotions coming back at once. He trembled and shook, not sure if he would survive if he lost his dalmation.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so what did you think? <strong>

**REVIEW  
>PLEASE<br>REVIEW  
>PLEASE<br>REVIEW**

**THANK YOU XD**

**SO? Dog live or die o.O**


	10. Lean on Me

**Ok so here is the next chapter I hope you like it! Not as long as my last one but the last few chapter for me have been longer than anything i've written for fanfics, so your lucky i'm trying to write more for you guys. XD**

**I kept rewriting and rewriting trying to find the perfect way to say everything I wanted to say I hope you enjoy PLEASE REVIEW  
>PLEASE<br>REVIEW  
>PLEASE!<strong>

* * *

><p>The dog laid in front of Scott whimpering in pain as Stiles put pressure on the open wounds. "Hurry Scott it's in pain!" Stiles panicked.<br>"Shh... Boy it's ok relax I'm gonna fix you right up." Scott shot him full of pain killer, watching the dog's pain slowly cease, and the whimpers stop.

"Stiles ok good job, you did good," Scott whispered slowly moving his friend's hands away from the dog. "Go wash you hands then wait in the waiting room, ok?" Stiles nodded and left looking shocked and lost.

"Ok buddy lets fix you up," Scott said.

* * *

><p><strong>Tyron POV<strong>

Tyron felt pain, but he didnt care, he cried for his master. The pain he was causing him. When he had met Jackson he felt the other's pain, and fear. He had seen how broke he was. He had seen the scars and listened to the nightmares, the screams, and cries. Tyron had watched his master helplessly only able to lick the other's wounds (figuratively of course) once had awaken from the dreams. Even as a dog he had vowed not to cause his master who had lived through lots of pain, but now he was the cause of it. Ending of

**Tyron POV**

* * *

><p>Jackson arrived at the vet clinic an hour later, Derek making him clean up. He wore sweats rolled up since they were to big and a sweatshirt that also was Derek's but he didnt care, he just wanted to be at the Clinic with his dog.<p>

Jackson swallowed a sob and fisted his hands so they wouldnt shake and so he wouldnt touch Tyron. He beautiful dog covered in dry blood and dirt. He layed so still, Jackson worried if he was alive. Bandages wrapped around the dalmation's body blood seeping though. Jackson had tears slidding down his face, but he wiped them sniffling before touching the table the dog was on, terrified to touch him. He went back to the waiting room, not being able to stand in there another second.

* * *

><p>Danny came in and saw Stiles looking between the two Derek and Jackson. Jackson sat fidgeting nervously biting his thumbnail and lip. He sat the farthest away not wanting any contact. He didnt want to be comforted, just left alone by everyone. Derek looked longingly at Jackson he wanted to nuzzle the other and take in his scent, hold his hand, kiss him, and just comfort him. Jackson was sure that any comfort would cause him to drop his last defenses and cry and become more weak. He didnt want to lose the little sanity he had, losing it would mean having to start from the beginning finding the who he was again and learning to survive.<p>

Danny went over to his lover and kissed Stiles. He went to Jackson and sat next to him, gently bringing him back to reality. Jackson hugged him tight, Danny whispered something in his ear and kissed his head, holding him just as tight. "Jackson just breath, maybe you should go home and rest you look like shit" Danny mumbled. Jackson cracked a weak smile. "I cant leave, I need to know that Tyron will be ok, I need him to know I'm here," Jackson voice cracking. Jackson had a cut on his eyebrow and a bruise flaring on his right cheek. His eyes red from lack of sleep and crying. When they finally pulled away Jackson mumbled something about getting coffee. Derek started to stand, but when Danny shook his head no he sat back down.

Derek growled in annyonce, causing Danny to laugh. Danny had become a quick friend in the pack. Derek liked that he made Stiles happy and he was wise beyond his years, which made going to him more comfortable. "We have to go, but we'll be back later, and Derek talk to him he needs a soft and kind," Danny said before getting up and waking a dozing Stiles.

* * *

><p>Jackson came back with two coffee, he looked so tired and his nerves fried. "Jacks maybe you should just sleep, i'll wake you if something happens," Derek offered scooting closer. "I..No! I cant if I sleep... No. Im not tired." Jackson said.<p>

"Why cant you sleep?" Derek asked

"Jacks?" Derek asked

"Stop! Please just Stop!" Jackson yelled Why do you even care?" Jackson argued looking shakened.

"Because..."

"Because why? What is it that makes you want to be here? Havent you heard everything i've said. I've called you a monster a beast, I've said i hated you, and yet you are still here," Jackson whispered sounding like he had some regreats.

"Because, your my mate."

"I'm.. your what..no your wrong..., I.. cant be, i... just can't," Jackson stuttered out looking fully freaked and out of control.

He got up and started pacing. "I cant! Your a werewolf, a...a..."

"What?" Derek asked watching him. "A monster? Not all of us abuse the wolf that is in us, you know." Derek finished.

"I..." Jackson started

"Shhh..., let me explain," Derek soothed looking in the others eyes pulling him to sit down. Jackson was shaking.

And Derek explained everything. He told Jackson about being a werewolf and that the alpha was the one that had hurt him, but no other wolf would hurt him. "Jackson your my other half. How ever you look at your the ying to my yang, were jerkly and Hyde, your the calm and rational, and me i'm the irrational." Derek whispered slowly intwining their hands, admiring Jackson's slender and long fingers. "In old stories it was said that the human, the mate could bring back the man in the wolf."

Jackson had his feet over the armrest looking intently at his shoes, as Derek kneeled in front of him. "I dont do this feelings thing, I cant say all the lovey dovey crap, but if you want I will, i do care for you and love you" Derek said kissing Jackson's knuckles softly. Jackson blushed and gasped, but didnt pull away.

"i'm your mate for life, and it means more than being soulmates." Derek whispered. "I'm not just your lover, or partner. I'm your protector. I'm your friend, your brother. I'll be there for you no matter what. I protect you from anything. I'm the person who will look under your bed and in your closet to help you sleep at night. I'm there for you when you need so one to talk to or just to hold your hand while you sleep." Derek explained hating the cheesiness of his comment but meaning every word.

* * *

><p><strong>Jackson's POV<strong>

I couldnt lie and say i didnt feel something. A connection maybe? A draw to him, yeah. When Derek kissed me, I felt sparks of life. My skin felt hot and pleasure filled me. His words were pretty and meaningful, but were they true? Could I risk believing they werent, why would he lie, he could have just left and didnt have to save me or help my dog. I needed to do this as much for him as for me.

* * *

><p>Jackson's head swam with this new knowledge. Mates? wolves? betas and alpha? This was to much for one person in one day. "Derek, I want something, but right now I need to think and this is so much. I.. i.. dont know where to start. My dog is dieing, my attacker is a werewolf, my date is a werewolf, and now I find out that my date and students dad is my mate. Then I have a bunch of questions. Why was I attacked and why is he coming after me now? Who is this alpha? Is you son a wolf? Do i have to worry about the other children getting hurt with Liam around?" Jackson started rambling and tears sprouted from his eyes. His heart racing and breaths becoming more panicked.<p>

Derek gently pulled his face to meet his eyes and kissed Jackson. It was strong, gentle, loving, and comforting. Jackson gripped Derek's leather jacket tightly needed to stay grounded, but for a few seconds letting go, and letting his hands run through Derek's soft brown hair. Jackson moaned and his eyes shut leaning into Derek's soft caress and touches. Once the air was finally required they pulled away. Derek pulled Jackson to his body huggin him tight. Jackson letting himself be held. "I wish I could take all your fears away and make it so you weret afraid, but the only thing I can do for you know is comfort you, hold you, and say it's ok to cry" Derek whispered, listening to Jackson cry once more. "I dont know all the answers to your questions. I cant tell you why the alpha is after you or who he is, but i'm going to find him and help lighten the lad on you, Jacks. Let me hold the world for a few seconds let me protect you. Leaning on someone doesnt make you weak" Jackson let himself go he cried and let his pain out. He let himself fell all the pain and sadness he had buried so deep and Derek held him close, both soon after falling asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>OK So did you like <strong>

**questions? comments? complaints?**

**PLEASE  
>REVIEW<br>PLEASE  
>REVIEW<strong>

**What should I write in my next chapter, should it be about Liam or more kissy kissy with Derek and Jackson? **


	11. alpha

**OK so I hope you like I tried, I wanted to get another chapter to you guys just didnt know how to write it so I hope I did a good Job XD**

* * *

><p>Scott stepped into the waiting room seeing Jackson sleeping and cuddled into Derek's chest, who also was asleep. Derek's back against the chair and Jackson between the beta's jean clad legs.<p>

"Guys?" Scott asked the two sleeping figures. Jackson opened his sleepy filled eyes and looked around the room stopping on Scott. "What happen is Tyron ok?" Jackson asked, standing quickly waking Derek. "Yes, the surgey was quick and everything was good, he just needs to rest and he'll be out of the clinic in three days or so," Scott finished satified.

"Ok, thank you so much!" Jackson finished hugging Scott in relief, Derek growled possessively and pulled the other back, and kissing him infront of Scott. Jackson whimpered and moaned, tryign to push away, blushing. " We should go, you need real rest for tomorrow," Derek rationalized. "You can staay at my house," Derek offered taking the other's hand gently and leading him out of the clinic, trusting for the first time in a long

"Did you mean that kiss or was it for show?" Jackson asked feeling used and in need. "It was for both, I wanted to kiss you good morning, but then I got upset that you hugged Scott instead of me," Derek explained as they drove to his place. Derek constantly touching the other someway or another. Derek needed touch, he needed to show affection, and in the last couple of hours Jackson realized it, and liked it.

* * *

><p>Once at Derek's place Jackson walked to Derek and pulled him into a kiss. He explored the other's mouth, learning everything about the other's plearsure senses. Derek held his waist closly and they just kissed, and touched. Soft caresses, butterfly touches, and tugging of hair. Derek brought his hand up under Jackson's shirt and felt the scars and how rought they were. Jackson freezed pulled back, but Derek didnt let him step back, he followed and continued to kiss him, without the underclothes tough. Jacksonkept his hands around the other's neck and holding into his shirt.<br>"I love you," Derek mouthed, hugging the other tightly as they swayed breathlessly, just holding one another, time stopping, and their heartbeats acting as the clock that would start up soon.

* * *

><p>Liam sat outside of his school waiting for someone to pick him up. Jackson hadnt been there which mad his day even worse. He loved his teacher very much, and was worried that he wasnt ok. "Whoa havent you grown into a goodlooking young man," a man said in an airy voice smiling at the young boy. Liam tensed retracting his claws ready to attack if needed something Derek had taught him. "Shhh... my boy, I'm not here to fight you my child, I just want you to pass a message on to you father." The stranger said. Liam relaxed and nodded. "Ok, mister what is it."<p>

"Tell Derek, that once his mate is gone he'll know exactly how I felt when Kate was gone," Liam's eyes went wide. "Kate? mom?" Liam asked standing up and walking after the man asking him what had happened and the only reply was..." ask your father, he killed my mate after he fucked her and had you," The man roared the wolf coming out. Liam ran into the school's parking lot bumping into Stiles. "Whoa Liam you ok, it looks like you've seen a ghost or something."

"Stile!, Derek's mate Jackson danger now, we gotta find them, hurry! mates, revenge, my mom!" Liam cried pulled Stiles back to his jeep. "Whoa little man slow down not tell me again slower what's wrong," "A man came up to me saying he had a message for dad. He said he was gonna hurt Jackson, because of what Derek did to Kate" Liam cried tears blurring his vision as he held on to Stiles. "Ok, breath, lets go talk to your dad, and see Jackson will that make you feel better?" Liam nodded sniffling.

* * *

><p>When Stiles got to Derek's place Liam jumped out not even waiting for the other to park the car. "Dad! dad!" he cried. Laim slid into the house running and stumbling over his feet. He fell into the kitchen and saw Jackson leaning against the counter. "Jackson!, your ok," He cried going up and snuzzeling him. "Whoa, hi there Liam, dont cry, I'm ok, just a few scrapes and bruises no biggy," Jackson said speaking soflty and hugging the little boy, but looking up at Derek for an explanation.<p>

"Dad! A man said he wants to hurt Jackson because you hurt their mate," Both men froze not sure how to react. Stiles walked in, looking like he had a million questions. "Derek, what's Laim talking about?" "Liam slow down start from the beginning what happened?" Derek asked. Liam went throught the encounter with the other man and the men watched the boy intently trying to find close.

"Ok, so that has to be the alpha," Stiles said. "Derek your turn what exactly is the man talking about?" Jackson asked also.

"Okay, Liam I love you remember that, When I was in high school I met a woman who I felt was my mate, and we had sex and she got pregant with Liam, who I love very much, but then my Uncle Peter came by a year after and met his mate who I thought was my mate, but she wasnt. She found a mate in him also, and I let go, but than thats when everything unfolded. She was a Argent, a wolf killer, and she killed my family. She killed everyone I loved, the inner turmoil caused me to kill. I had loved her at one point but it had been taking over by hate, when she killed my family. I killed her, and went against our one true rule in the pact, we dont kill mates." Derek finally finished.

Everyone was silent. Jackson, held his hand, squeezing his hand comfortingly. "So, it's your uncle Peter, the alpha?" Jackson asked. "I dont know," the beta answered honestly. "I thought he had died,"  
>"WHy" stiles asked. "I thought he was in the fire too,"<p>

"Well what if he was but, he got out, and healed," Stiles asked

"I guess, but can you still love someone after they try and kill you" Jackson asked

"Yeah," Derek said looking straight at him. "If it's your mate you love them no matter what," kissing the other's hand.

"So... now that we know who it is, can we stop him," Jackson asked.

"Yeah, but we need a plan and Stiles get the rest of the gang here," Derek moved to the den, and Jackson watching them get organized. Liam went to Jackson to be held.

* * *

><p>Liam was a first grader who had adult pressures on his shoulders. A little boy with problem that he couldnt possible understand clearly. He cried into Jackson's shoulder until he fell asleep and then Jackson carried him to be. Once changed and tucked in, the little boy woke. "Shhh... it's ok it's time for bed, I'm gonna be down stairs." Jackson soothed as he started to cling to the other. "Am I unloveable?" Liam asked. "No!, I love you and so does you dad, and Stiles, and Allison, and the others in the pack," Jackson said hugging the other tight. "My dad dont love me," Liam said softly pulled Jackson down so he would lay with him. "Why do you say that?" "Because he never says it"<p>

" Sometimes dad's dont like saying it, because they dont want to embrass their son's," Jackson explained his eyes also closing against his will. "Was your's like that," Liam mumbled and slurred tiredly. "Yeah, he was," Jackson murmured back. Both boys slept the smaller one cuddling the older one. Tonight the to boys would sleep without worry or nightmares, and downstairs the pack sat making a plan on how to kill the alpha.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so what did you think questions, comments, complaints, so if there is mistakes im so tired :O<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW  
>PLEASE REVIEW<br>PLEASE REVIEW  
>PLEASE REVIEW<br>PLEASE REVIEW  
>PLEASE<br>PLEASE  
>PLEASE!<strong>


	12. Lies

**Ok so here is the next chapter I hope you like it**

* * *

><p>The pack had a plan. Take down the alpha. At the end of the week the moon would rise full and bright. That night blood would spill and anguish will be heard for miles.<p>

Derek sat nervous in his car. He didnt know what to say or how to say that he was going after the alpha. He knew Jackson would be angery and scared for him.

* * *

><p>Jackson answered his door, not planning for company since he wore sweats and a large sweater his hair wet from a shower earlier. That morning he had to go back to work and he was thankful since he needed a strong distraction from his healing dog and Derek Derek stood in the door way watching him with admiration. "I didnt know you were coming over," Jackson blurted out blushing at his apprehense. Derek just smiled and said he wanted to surprise his mate.<p>

Derek pulled the other close and kissed him deep and made sure to explore every inch of his mouth like he would never see it again. "Whats wrong?" Jackson asked his dazzling blue eyes gleaming with sadness. "Nothing baby, just missed you. At the end of the week I'm going into the forest for a few days, for the change, so if you dont hear from me dont worry ok?" Derek lied. Jackson sighed looking relieved, and sad, but nodded in understanding. "Yeah, okay, just be careful out there," he whispered cuddling closer to the others chest.

Derek moved them to the couch and they sat watching old movies all night, laughing, and cuddling. Then Jackson kissed him again like at the door, fighting for dominace, but lost. The wolf in Derek growled, and the submissive in Jackson moaned in pleasure grinding slightly against Derek's body. Derek smirked pulling Jackson's body flush agaisnt his and getting the other to straddle him. Derek's hand went under the sweater caressing smooth skin, and scard skin. He gasped and pulled away. Jackson's skin flush and tears in his eyes. "Whoa babe sorry, I didnt mean to.." Derek stuttered. "Shhh... It's ok" Jackson hushed putting their foreheads together. "Before we do anything, I need to tell you what had happened to me," the blond explained.

"When I was seventeen, I went for a run at night. I had gotten into a fight with my parents, it was over something stupid, and I dont even remember. Before I was attacked I had been a douche, a whiney rich kid, who strived to be the best and would do anything for it. I left and went to the forrest. Before the forrest was my favorite place to go. The sounds and colors were so vivid and real something no one would fake. A place I could go when I felt lost. Anyway, that night I ran for an hour, I ran off the anger, and constant stress of pretending to be perfect. I got lost in the trees, but something felt wrong, like I was being followed, I just didnt realize at the time it was a monster that would almost kill me." Jackson's eyes filled with tears. "Jackson you dont gotta tell me tonight, I can wait," Derek whispered huging Jackson tight kissing his neck and nuzzling him.

"I know I dont but I want to, show you the scars, and before I can do that I need to tell you what happen. Your the first person outside my parents and Danny to see them since." Jackson confessed. Derek's throat tightened and he whimpered feeling guilty for lieing, now that he knew Jackson had so much faith and trust in him.

" I headed back to my car not feeling right. I kept hearing the animals, but then it was silent. Every noise the birds the bugs were gone. I walked faster and when I heard a growl and saw a shadow, I ran. I didnt care if my own eyes and ears playing tricks, something just felt so wrong. I made it to the clearing where I left my car and it was destroyed. The tires slashed, windows broken, lights shattered. I went closer slowly afraid something would pop out, and thats when I heard the the howl. It was so loud, and harsh. The beast ran out from in the trees and it was so big and black. Big red eyes filled him glee and want. His eyes looking over my body hungry for me. I shivered went up my spine and goosebumps covered skin. One thought was in my mind RUN! the voice screamed and cried, but I couldnt if I did then all this was real. It hadnt moved either, but when it lunged forward ready to attack I finally go into gear and ran for my life. I hid thinking I had lost it, but it tricked me. Next thing I know Im staring into those eyes. They were so red and hateful, a clawed had raised over it's head ready to strike. I cried, screamed, and shouted for help. I hit it and kicked, but nothing hurt the animal. When he finally had made contact, my skin was split open and showing dark blood. Those eyes laughed and he came closer looking at my body with an apitite whether for lust or pain I didnt know, and I hit him with a branch in the noise. He howled in pain and growled in anger and came down again and again with his claws mercilessly, and once the pain became to much I passed out and woke up in the hospital with my dad holding my crying mom." Jackson finished softly. "When I went back to school I was different not cocky or cruel, but quiet and more in the crowd. The only person who I had was my best fried Danny, he kept me grounded and made me feel safe."

Derek listened to Jackson's attack, his heart clenching and gut tumbling. Tears fell and his voice quivered. He could hear the other's heart racing, as he relived the attacked again remembering the pain and the loneliness. "Shhh, Jacks i'm here..." Derek whispered cuddling the other. " let me show you?" Jackson asked lifting his sweater up. Derek had seen the scars, but that had been from a distance nothing compared to the vantage point he had now. Some were thin lines others thick, some were light and white, but other's were dark and red. They were claws that went from his right shoulder deeply to his left hip looking lighter.

Jackson had shame and sadness in his eyes. Then he laughed, but it voided any sound of joy or humor. "I'm so ugly,"

"NO!" Derek denied "Your so beautiful, how cant you see it." Jackson looked away no believeing it. Derek gripped his chin gently and made the blond look at him. "Your gorgeous, remember that, and when I get back from my change everyday I'm going to prove to you that you are." Derek whispered.

Jackson still straddled the others, letting Derek look at the ugly markings. He leaned in and kissed them, and licked them. "Ah!... ha.. gasp..mmh Derek what are you doing," He moaned. "I'm trying to heal you, by licking the wound, but your so sensitive, I might have to help you out with another probalem." Jackson blushed. Once Derek had licked ever cut and scar the laid on the couch cuddling, Jackson fell asleep.

Derek watched him his eyes full of guilt. He should have never let the other show him. He wasnt good enough for the Jackson. He didnt deserve someone so beautiful and trusting. The lie was to protect Jackson, right? He didnt know anymore. He cuddled into Jackson breathing in his soft sweet scent and taking in his warmth and softness, escaping in his mate and falling asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so I Hope you Liked I'm sorry I've been busy with school and sports. OK so Im so for the mistakes in a rush. Show there be love making in the next chap after the fight or should they fight?<strong>


	13. The Boys

**Ok so this chapter is short and simple I wanted to put some backround on Liam's and Derek's relationship and how they kind of came to be. So I hope you like**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

* * *

><p>On Thursday Derek planned to stay over at Jackson's getting Scott and Allison to watch Liam who would spend the entire Wednesday with his dad.<p>

* * *

><p>Derek showered standing in the scolding water letting the drops of water fall over his body as he thought about the two people he loved the most his son and his mate. Liam had been an accident, a mistake that had showed the world the that Derek Hale had screwed up. Liam had been the making of lust, frustration, and loneliness on Derek's side, but for Kate he didnt know why she had let him fuck her. And the reason was the same even if she didnt admit it she had been lonely and sad. She was a monster, but she hadnt started that way, her family made her believe ever wolf was a monster, and should be put down. He had thougth long and hard since he had known her. she was the one who hated werewolfs, and killed his family, but the irony of it all was here falling for a wolf. Derek wanted to laugh, but after several years still it was a shock. He could still remember the day she showed up with a new born in her arms.<p>

_Flashback:_

_Derek sat on the steps smoking a cigarette and drinking a beer hoping to die faster and be with his family. A SUV pulled up with a familiar blond driving. Derek growled and crouched. She laughed. "Whoa tiger, I'm not here to fight, I came to give you your animal son," she sneered dropping a carseat filled baby causing it to cry. Derek stood in shock. "Yeah thats how I felt when I found out he was yours." She whispered sadly. Derek looked at her confused. "I wanted to keep him, he was so cute before I found out he was yours, if only you werent the father" she barked._

_"Why havent you killed him?" Derek asked looking at the little boy with blondish hair that would turn slightly dark as he aged and and honey brown eyes, that match his mother, but his held innocnce. "I've tried, but that damn brat..." she grounded out her eyes becoming shiny with sadness, frustration and anger, "I just couldnt," she continued, sounding confused, but Derek understood. He knew that even when you didnt want the baby you form a connection one that is unbreakable. One that is forever known by the mom and son and she felt it, but would deny it, because all her beliefs went agaisnt it._

* * *

><p>After getting to his son, he had left Beacon Hills and moved them to another town with another pack, wanting him to have a big family to rely on. Derek kept his distance not knowing how to be around his son and and so he was silents and watchful with his pup. Once the attacks started though, Derek had moved them back to town. He had found his mate, he had found that his son loved reading and school, but also his mate like a parent.<p>

The two Hale's left town that morning and by afternoon getting to a small city. Derek had brought his son to a fair. It was big and bright rides, games, and fried food everywhere. His son's face lighting up and squealing in delight. They spent the day playing games, going on rides and eating.

Derek thought Liam would love it, but the boy had been silent all day looking like he was in thought. "You ok kid?" Derek asked. "Yeah," He answered seriously. "You sure you seem distracted are you not having fun, we can leave if you want?" Derek asked.

"NO! I'm having fun,but.." Liam let his eyes finish the question as to why this really was going on. "Ah, I see you want to know why I'm spending a day with you in the middle of the week?" Derek asked.

* * *

><p><strong>LIAM'S THOUGHTS<strong>

Liam was worried his dad loved him he knew that, from Jackson, but he also knew that his dad wasnt loud or emotional, so this was out of the ordinary. He didnt understand why he had done something so surprising today. He felt the tension on his father and the worry, and that scared him, but he didnt want to add to it even if that ment holding back his emotion and being a big boy. Liam understood and knew alot. He knew his mom didnt love him. He knew his dad loved another man, and to the world that was wrong. He knew Jackson was sad sometimes. He understood that his dad showed his love different and even though it didnt always show it was there. He knew that his dad didnt just take him out to fairs, so this ment something big, but he wasnt sure what.

* * *

><p>I'm sorry, never mind I'm having fun swear, lets go play another game," Liam said pulling on Derek's hand. "Hold on, it's ok, I wanted to tell you later, but we can talk now." Derek said picking Liam up and sitting him on his lap. " I'm going to go take down the bad guy this full moon and your gonna stay with Scotty's mom, but I also wanted to say that I know I dont say this enough, but I'm proud of you Liam and that I love you alot," Derek finished softly smiling at his son. The boy looked so happy with tears in his eyes, and hugged his dad. "Daddy, I love you too, but what happens if you dont come back?"<p>

"I will, and when I do we can go to the fair again but with Jackson ok?" Derek asked. Liam nodded smiling through teary eyes looking so happy. Liam had been the person to ground Derek, and now they both had Jackson, but Jackson needed them just as much as they needed him. After the sunset they left for home. Liam snuggled agaisnt a giant gorilla that Derek won for him. He carried his son inside tired and happy that he had gotten to spend the day with his pup. Tomorrow was for his mate and he wanted to plan a night for them something special and romantic.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok yeah it's shory but I really thought it was an important chapter please review and tell me what you think. THANK YOU!<strong>


	14. Thurday pt 1

**Finally an update, sorry it took so long School, college classes, and sports so hetic, please forgive! XD**

* * *

><p>Jackson got ready for class dressing and talking to the vet on the phone excitedly. "Yes, ok so by the weekend I can bring him home!," Jackson confirmed excitly. "Thank you so much."<p>

A tap on the wind caused Jackson to jump and spun around to see Derek looking smug and happy. "I missed you," Derek yelled through the glass, causing Jackson to laugh and blush.

"Oh, babydoll I missed you, sooo," Derek sang laughing a little, and dancing around, causing Jackson to laugh and look so happy and beautiful. It was true Derek every minute he was gone from his mate felt just to long, and he hated it. Just seeing Jackson through the window cause chills to run through his viens. The blond so very beautiful made nothing really matter.

"shhhh, Derek! people are still sleeping," Jackson begged opening the screen door and tugging Derek in. "I want everyone to know that your mine and I love you," Derek whispered to in his ear. Jackson felt chills at his words. "I'm in love with Jackson Whittemore!" Derek yelled loud. "He is my.." Jackson covered his mouth with his in a desperate attempt to get the other man to shut up. Jackson started to pull away once he was sure Derek would be good. Derek smiled and pulled Jackson back in to deeper and longer kiss, causing the blond to moan and bring himself to be flush agaisnt Derek. "Mmmm, I gotta go to work today," Jackson grumbled into Dereks chest slowly pulling away.

"No you arent today I am kidnapping you, but dont worry you will be back by tomorrow," Derek said going into Jackson's room and started picking out clothes. Jackson stood frozen in surprise, until he heard an oooo and snicker. Jackson ran in and saw Derek with a pair of Jackson's more shameful pair of underwear. "Whoa Jackson didnt know you had a thing for pink. In Derek's hands he held a pair of pink and white briefs. Jackson blushed, "I..,"

"Well if they make you blush and make you look as good as I think they will, we are bringing them in our trip." Derek confirmed "No, we should leave them here," Jackson whimpered squirming. "Haha, dont worry Jacks this is gonna be perfect," Derek whispered grabbing Jackson's hand and pulling him along, to the car.

* * *

><p>Derek told Jackson nothing just that he had a surprise planned. Jackson begged and puppy eyed and even tried to be suductive, but it ended all the same way Derek saying it was a surprise.<p>

It was three hours later and Jackson had finally fell asleep. Derek pulled up to a rocky edge and just sat in the car watching Jackson's sleeping form quietly.

* * *

><p>"Jacks, wake up we're here babe," Derek shook him. Jackson opened his eyes and got out. "Yeah!" he exclaimed.<p>

The view was beautiful. It was a view of the beach, the water glistened and sparkled the sand also shimmered in the setting sun's view. "Whoa this is so nice, its..." Jackson was breathless and shocked and happy. He turned to Derek and kissed him possesively.  
>"Thank you Derek, thank you for everything," Jackson whispered.<br>"I'm glad you like it."

Derek picked up the lite blonde and ran into the water causing Jackson to squeal and laugh. After a short swim, they stripped drenched shirts, shoes, and socks.

* * *

><p>Derek and Jackson sat in the sand talking and laughing. Derek could see the look of fear soft in his eyes and tried to comfort him. "Dont worry real soon the alpha is gonna be gone and you will feel safe and sound," Derek confirmed. Jackson nodded and cuddled Derek. Derek pulled him to straddle his lap and kissed him soft and slowly and progressively got harded and hotter. Derek and Jackson slowly moved from a sitting position to Derek leaning forward and Jackson slowly falling back. Jackson wrapped his arms around Derek's neck and his legs around his waist. Derek wrapped an arm around Jackson's waist and another cuping his neck and back of his head.<p>

Derek started kissing the other down his neck and on his jaw, causing small, shy mewing and gasps to escape Jackson's mouth. "Der, ha..ah..Derek," Jackson called running his hands through Derek's thick hair. "We should... go um.. go t-to a more private p-place," Jackson whispered.

Derek pulled them up and Jackson held on to him trembling, his eyes blown his blue slivers in the black. His lips swollen and bright pink with a pout that looked so delicious. "Come on Jacks, lets go," Derek took them up to a blue beach house stopping every once and awhile to kiss, caress, and grind driving the need up and making it intoxicating.

* * *

><p>Once finally up the steps to the beach house they stripped the last of Jackson's drenched clothing as they entered. Derek's teasing caused Jackson to shiver and gasp in need. Derek pulled Jackson up and held him kissing him and falling into a new wall entering every new room until that finally made it to the master bed room. The sliding of skin over fabric caused moans to ring in the wolf's ears. The blond's long legs wrapped around Derek and his manhood grinnding needly in to Derek's slick with sweat stomach.<p>

Derek layed Jackson down on the navy blue silk sheets, thinking to himself that the color made Jackson look perfect with them wrapped around his skin. The sheets caressed his skin like a knowing lover, the coolness of the sheets making Jackson moan softly his skin needing the cool down. The fair skin looked even more delicate and Jackson looked so right his body open and trusting and it wasnt just for any one. It was open to Derek. Jackson was trusting him, a man he had met a few weeks ago with something so delicate and fragile as the body of his mate. Jackson's trust.

Derek wanted this more than anything, to mark Jackson as his forever and always, but the lie weighed heavily on his conscious. Lieing to his mate meant betrayal and guilt. Jackson might never forgive him. "Derek?" Jackson asked feeling vibe shift. He pulled the sheets close to his body hiding the marks, he covered the scars that hiding them afraid that they had scared Derek away since he wasnt perfect.

"Whoa, no, Jackson, I wish you could see that your perfect, nothing is wrong with you. Not in mind or body," Derek whispered softly kissing Jackson softly stroking and caressing his skin. " I just want to make sure this is what you want to and not just me," Derek finished.

"Of course I want this, more than anything. I want to be with you forever. I trust you, and I know that you wouldnt do anything to hurt me. I trust you." Jackson finished softly his eyes half-lidded, the lust mixed with a new shining love. Jackson stroked Derek's neck and softly pulled his finger's through the burnett's hair, his other hand sliding up and down Derek's back. Derek kissed Jackson stroking his tongue and sucking it hungrily.

"Ok, babe open up for me," Derek whispered. Jackson spread his legs wide his cock salutuing the sky and leaking clear percum. Derek kissed Jackson's thighs and messaged the muscules in the blond's ass. Finally Jackson was relaxed and loose ready for a first finger penetration. Derek slicked his finger with lube and pushed in. Jackson cried out from the pain and pleasure of Derek's mouth over his cock. The moisture, the heat it made his head spin. Another finger was added to the one and the wolf started to stretch his mate pushing deeper looking for the spot that would cause Jackson to wither and unravel before his eyes.

Jackson cried once Derek pushed down on a bundle of nerves.

"ah...mmmhn ngna, Derek...mnah, m-mo-MORE!," Jackson begged. Derek added another finger to the duo already in Jackson, the three fingers kept pushing on the nerves, Jackson sobbed, his back arched, and toes curled no longer in control only there to feel the estacy that Derek was letting him experience. Derek finally pulled his fingers out, causing the blond to cry in protest. Derek adjusted himself to sit cross-legged and pulled Jackson up. The blond sat dazed and still caught up in his own pleasure.

"Jackson prepare me," Derek comanded. Jackson blushed but leaned down and started to suck on the head gently and tentively. Jackson slowly moved forward taking in as much as possible until the head hit the back of his throat.

"Oh god, Jackson your mouth, ahh... haha," Derek groaned howling thrusting forward almost losing it when he watched Jackson pouting lips wrapped around his hard on. The blond hair dancing on top of his bobing head. Jackson's eyes closed in consentration and the shadow of his eyelashes caused Jackson to look so erotic.

Derek pulled Jackson up and on top of his lap easily. The head of his member twitched excitedly agaisnt Jackson's opening. Derek held Jackson's hips with a steel grip and pushed down. Jackson cried Derek spreading his opening more than had been stretched. Tears slide from the corners of his eyes. Jackson's back arched and he help on to Derek. His chest flush with the wolf's and arounds wrapped tightly around his neck. Jackson gasped trying to breath. He was feeling to much the pleasure the pain, the love. Jackson wanted to pull up, to lessen the pressure, stop the feeling. He felt Derek every where in him. Jackson felt Derek from the tips of his toes to the top of his head. Derek was spliting him open derailing, ripping him open and making him lose control. Jackson rode Derek, his back arched his head fell back and moans, whimpers, and gasps were sang from Jackson's mouth.

Derek watched Jackson his body glistening with sweat, droplets falling down his body. Derek could see and feel Jackson's muscules tighten and squeeze. They moved hugging at Derek's member slipping him deeper and deeper. Derek watched as Jackson's stomach tensed and his hips rolled, how his thighs contrasted and flexed with ever move. He watched the tight skin covering lean muscule and scuplted bone. Derek licked at the fair skin and licked at the candy pink erect nipples sucking and marking Jackson's body up.

"Oh, Derek ha... nhmga,.. pl-plea-se touch me oh pl-please ne-neeed mor-more," Jackson begged thrusting his member forward with another thrust. Tears of everything forming in his eyes. Jackson was feeling pleasure that he wanted to feel forever and beg Derek to stop. "Ha...ah..nngnha..," Jackson gasped clinging tighter to Derek.

Derek was mesmorized, he grabbed Jackson's sides and slowly slide his fingers stroking down the sides until his hands teased the skin around his cock. Derek stroked the shaft slow and loose than fast and tight pulling Jackson in so many ways he didnt know which way was which.

They came hard together, Derek bit Jackson enhancing the orgasm. Jackson scream his name calling him, telling everyone who's he was. The wolf howled proud. Once the orgasms had died into tremers, Derek pulled out and spooned Jackson. They layed together legs tangles and holding each other. No more words were said, sleep was granted and night came with more surprises.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so what do you think, I worked hard every chance I got i put it in to this. I hope you enjoy and please review remind me why I write =)<strong>


	15. Thursday Part 2

**Hey sorry it took so long, been studying for tests and stuff but I havent forgetten :D Please review Please Review!**

* * *

><p>Derek watched his mate sleep. He watched the blond's chest rise and fall. A perfect picture of Jackson, a movement that stopped time. Jackson laid on his stomach his right leg pulled up and the sheet barely hiding his delicious looking ass. The scene gave Derek an idea.<p>

Derek snuck away and slipped on a pair of drawsting pajama bottoms that were slung low on his hips. He jogged to the car and pulled out a camera. He went pack to the house in a hurry. Stiles was right a camera would come in handy at a time like this.

* * *

><p>Jackson woke to a burst of light. He woke groggy and surprised. He opened his eyes and saw Derek snapping shots. "Derek!" He squeeled pulled the thin sheet up his body, and blushing. "What?" "Stop, im a mess and naked," Jackson whispered clinging to the sheets. "No, your perfect. You look so damn sexy," Derek growled low in his throat causing Jackson to whimper and gasp, Derek's name softly. Derek set the camera down on the desk. And pulled Jackson to him. "The way I fell apart, when I saw you unraveled Jackson, I got to see another side of you," Derek mused.<p>

Derek cuddled him and nipped his skin licking the reddening skin and nuzzling Jackson. "Lets take a picture," Derek whispered. Jackson nodded. Derek grabbed the camero, and held it you. "Ready, one... two... thrmmp," Derek snapped the shot. Jackson had pulled Derek into a kiss, his eyes wide at first, before slipping close and enjoying the moment. "There you got your pictures, now its my turn." Jackson grabbed the camera and took one of Derek. "Ok Derbear smile for me," Jackson giggled. Jackson got shots of Derek laughing, Derek smiling wide, then Derek with small smile with a look of pride.

The pictures continued some of Jackson laughing, some of them making out, then some of them just looking into each others eyes thoughtfully that Derek hadnt even realised he took the picture. Derek finally got the sheet away from Jackson's face and took a few of his smile. Derek took one of Jackson looking out the window daydreaming after they had stopped laughing.

Jackson finally got the camera away he took some of Derek in full body poses the drawstring pajamas hid nothing to the imagination which was fine for Jackson, he couldnt dream of something so perfect if he tried. Then a snap shot of Derek's tatoo.

Derek loved Jackson, and Jackson knew this he felt it too. He wanted to be only Derek and no one elses.

* * *

><p>They hadnt left the house or the bedroom since getting to the beautiful property.<p>

The day was almost done and time was finally catching up.

"Do we have to go back?" Jackson asked pouting.

"Yeah." Derek said picking Jackson up. "Derek!" Jackson yelled wrapping his arms around the others neck. "Lets take a shower together, dont want to waste any water" Derek whispered an evil gleam in his eyes. "Then I can finally get you into those pink briefs." Jackson blushed.

* * *

><p>Derek opened Jackson up, pleasured him, pulled him apart again and again. Screams of submission and bliss bounce around the bathroom walls. Derek licked the tears of escasty and wiped away the warm cum, before the water could take it away. Jackson leaned agaisnt Derek heavily. "How do you feel?" Derek asked washing Jackson's body throughly getting all his spots and finding some that the blond hadnt even known about. The big hands felt so amazing caressing the pale smooth skin. "I feel good, tired, and sore," Jackson whispered hoarsely squirming in the hold the other had on him. Jackson was getting hot and bothered again after they had just finished, or more like after Jackson had just finished.<p>

* * *

><p>At 1:00 in the morning, they left the beach house leaving the house that had stopped time. Derek drove, holding Jackson's hand. Jackson slept wrapped in warm clothes and wearing the pair of pink briefs that Derek had brought with him. The drive was short and quiet. Jackson tired after a throurow cleaning from Derek in the shower than with his tongue.<p>

* * *

><p>Derek felt the guilt he was drowning in a lie that could damage the relationship he had been looking forward to since he was seven when he learned about mates, but he just couldnt get Jackson involved no matter the out come that would happen. Jackson ment to was Derek's world, his everything. They had bonded through body, soul, and mind. Losing him ment losing who he was, keeping Jackson safe ment keeping Derek's mind at rest.<p>

* * *

><p>The made it back to Beacon Hills in two hours and Derek carried Jackson to bed, leaving him with the camera and a whisper that when he got back everything would be better, and Jackson would finally feel the safe for the first time in a long time.<p>

"Mmmhm, Derek, stay," Jackson grumbled. "Not tonight,babe ," Derek left kissing the other softly on the lips.

"I love you, Jacks"

"mmm.. I lmone youp too," Jackson slurred.

Derek smiled at the image of his mate sleep, before leaving he left the camera on the table. Derek knew that the journey back to Jackson was going to be harder than getting him.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's short but I wanted to keep it to the point and just get them home<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**PLEASE REVIEw**


	16. Alone

**OKAY! Heres another chapter hopefully you like it I just thought of it and that it would fit perfect dont get mad cause i put the story out of order you'll know what happened XD**

* * *

><p>It's been six months since everything fell apart. Jackson was alone again. Derek was dead, Liam being sent down south to stay with a new pack pack. The pack cutting off from Jacksom, hiding what had gone down, and his only true friend not able to fully comfort Jackson while carrying the truth around and not able to share it. Danny could see that Jackson was dieing inside. Everyday he worked with kids wearing a smile that didnt belong, holding all the pain in until he got home and sat in the dark, or cried himself into a restless sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>The plan was simple to kill the alpha and it had been complished, but the death of Derek, that had come into play seconds after the alpha's takedown. He had taken too many blows, too much blood loss. And Jackson didnt know the truth. All he knew was that Derek had left for the full moon and never made it back.<p>

* * *

><p>Jackson was sad, frustrated, and angery as hell. He wanted to hurt the pack as much as he hurt. Losing a mate, losing your wolf hurt more than anything. Sure when the wolf lost it's mate he would die of heat break soon enough, but the mate(y) would live his full term of life, without the grace of God to give him some relief of his pain.<p>

Jackson still went to work and would pretend nothing had happened,but Liam knew better, he could feel the pain, and sorrow bleeding through Jackson's skin. During break-time they would sit together and sometimes Liam would cry, but other times they sat quietly tired, and beaten.

Every chance Danny had he checked on his best friend. He sat with Jackson, sometimes the blond and him would sit in the dark, the room silent but you could hear the pain and sorrow in Jackson's heart screaming loud and clear. And other times Danny would sooth Jackson while head curled up in his lap sobbing his heart out, begging for the pain to go away. Asking why this had happened, why he deserved to be in hell forever. The chain that kept his and Derek's heart together was ripping Jackson's heart into two. "Oh, Danny please help me, it hurts so bad, make it stop." Jackson sobbed one night. Danny held his friend tight wanting to cry from the pain Jackson was in, he wanted to tell Jackson something to make him smile, or at least something to stop crying.

* * *

><p>Danny drove into the middle of the forrest looking for the pack. They all sat around talking good naturally. "Look at you guys! Talking like no one is hurting! Jackson is hurt because he believes he is all alone again." Danny's glare landed on Derek.<p>

Derek growled, his eyes glowing red." Dont put yourself into other's lives." Derek yelled, "This is between me and Jackson."

"I wouldnt have to if you hadnt lied about being dead." Danny snarled not backing down "You left **him**, you lied to **him**, he's your mate, but the pack new about everything, tell me how that makes any sense. I love Jackson just as much as you, I want to protect him too, but you took it to a new level when you thought leaving him was a good idea." He wasnt a wolf, just a human who wanted to portect the ones he loved more than anything.

"It was a slim chance I would live, not worth giving Jackson the belief and I'm still not healed," Derek growled his eyes turning red."But Derek, it was a chance, Jackson would have given everything up to see you again even if it was for a few seconds." Danny cried.

"And whats the rest of the packs excuse. Leaving him alone to believe that he has no one. How would you feel if you suddenly had a family that made you feel like you belonged than it's ripped away in seconds." Danny raged feeling the pain that Jackson had been talking about all this time. "He's never felt like he's belonged and when he finally finds a home it's gone in seconds. Than Liam is being taken away."

It was silent guilt filling the air. No one knew what to say,or do, they just stood looking at the ground.

Danny sighed. "You know guys, I understand that you couldnt lie to his face," Danny looked at Scott, Stiles and the girls "or put hope in life" He looked at Derek.

"But I also know is he would have never have left you so cold and alone. Jackson's been through alot, he's felt different types of pain and loss, and from all his experiences he nows best how it feels, and he would never leave anyone to feel so much sadness, ecspecially his friends."

"I have to go, I'll see you at home Sti," Danny kissed Stiles on the cheek softly.

"Danny... how is he doing," Derek asked hoping with a glimmer of hope that Jackson was ok, and happy. Danny turned and looked at him, "he wishes you were with him, he feels like the bond is disappearing as more time goes by, and he's terrifed that soon he wont be able to feel the bond anymore. He's scared that he'll forget how you look, feel, and even sound like. He's frustrated and sad. He wants you back.

* * *

><p>Derek was fine now, it had taken him several months before he was fine again. He still had pain, but nothing that wasnt bareable, so why hadnt he rushed to Jackson's side the moment he was in the clear. The truth was Derek was afraid to see Jackson, to finally have him in his arms again, would Jackson hate him? Would they be together again? The longer he waited the harder it would be to get back into his life.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so did you like I hope so I worked hard Please Review Please Review!<strong>


	17. Old memories

**Ok my story is coming to an end I feel it, but I still have a few chapters so Im excited!**

* * *

><p>Derek needed to make a choice, he either made his presence known or he left and never be seen again. He wanted to do what was best for Jackson, but he was scared that it was to late to do what was right. Danny had yelled at Derek and that had gotten through.<p>

He didnt take well when people yelled or talked about his mate, but Danny had stood up to him and thats why he was respected in the pack. As much as he wanted to go back into Jackson's life, would it be that easy? Would Jackson except him or would it lead to more sadness than anything. Derek wasnt stupid he knew he was opening healing wounds, but he also knew that if Jackson knew the truth the wounds might heal faster and better.

* * *

><p><em>That night Derek left the forrest and went to see his mate for the first time since the night of the burial.<em>

_Flashback:_  
><em>It was raining and the last of the dirt had been but on the castket hours ago. Jackson stood drenched watching nothing and everything. His suit soaked and Jackson shivering chancing a cold, but the blond could careless.<em>

_Everything felt numb and faraway. The rain that fell, Jackson didnt feel, he didnt feel any of it. The bond him and his mate had was all he could think about was it still there? Jackson needed answers but had known. He needed to know what had happened, but everyone was separating from him. The pack was holding back no matter how much he had begged and pleaded and cried. He was angery because of the lies and deseat. A pack was for life, but now they were pushing Jackson out. He wanted blood and he wanted it now, but who was going to pay for the anger that filled every nerve, but at that moment he was just tired. So damn tired he just wanted to sleep forever or until his mate woke him._

_"I'm sorry I didnt go to the actuall funeral..., I just couldnt see you in a box seeing you in the ground is bad enough," Jackson's voice trembled. "I need to remember you before this._

_Jackson just kept talking and talking not able to stop.__"Do you remember when we first went out, I was so nervous I was gonna cancel, but then you called and I..." Jackson's voice cracked, Jackson sat down pulling his legs close. "you asked if I still wanted to go and I couldnt refuse, you were so sweet, so thoughtful, " Jackson talked to the empty grave pooring his heart out crying, laughing and just remembering the short time they had, had. Hoping he wouldnt forget. _

__"Oh Derek, I love you so much, but I'm so angery with you. You lied to me DAMMIT and then you end up in a grave, your a dumbass, but I miss you so much," He loved Derek but so much anger was in him his emotions were pulling him apart. "You confuse me I just dont know anymore." "I want you back, if not for you do it for me, I need a slice of happiness," Jackson whispered looking at the fullmoon. He stayed the whole night and when the sun rose he left to change and go to work.__

_A wolf sat in the forrest watching the blond, the wolf wanted to comfort his mate but in his mind he thought he him being injured wouldnt help Jackson's fragile state. The wolf was wrapped in blood stained bandages as he trembled on all fours from the work he was doing on his body. He wanted to howl to get his attention some how. _

_End Flashback:_

* * *

><p>Maybe Derek made a mistake, maybe he should had showed Jackson at that moment that he was alive, but the past is the past. He couldnt fix what he had done, but he could apologize and beg, and hope that Jackson would take him back. Derek needed to see Jackson. He needed to see his mate touch him, hold him, kiss him. Just the thought brought tears to Derek's eyes because it had been so long. He wanted to kiss that wonderfully soft skin, he wanted to run his hands through Jackson's soft hair.<p>

* * *

><p>It was seven am and Jackson sat on his couch staring at the tv with his dog, but not really watching. It had been a week since he had been at work, not being able to fully function. He was to distracted with dreams or nightmares and just watching Derek die over and over again not able to save him, or him being killed and feeling every bite until he died. Jackson would wake up shaking and crying from the dream being all to real. He hated being bonded he felt Derek so close but than sometimes it was gone and Jackson was sobbing because the last of Derek was gone. Everyday a different piece of grief was shared and he hated it. Jackson had finally had a little piece of perfection and than it was destroyed in a snap.<p>

* * *

><p>Derek had it planned he was going to talk to Jackson no matter the concequeces. He had made his choice and now he was left with the cause. This was the end and whether or not he liked it wasnt his choice anymore.<p>

* * *

><p>The doorbell rang, surprising Jackson, Danny wasnt suppose to be by until tomorrow, who was at the door?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Ok what do you think? I hope you liked please REVIEW!<br>REVIEW!  
>REVIEW!<br>REVIEW!  
>REVIEW!<strong>


	18. Cub

**Ok so I decided I'd wait because what happens next is going to be different. So I hope you enjoy this chapter about Liam and his thoughts. SO PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>Liam was a caring person who thought of others and protected them before himseld. He was smart for his age. For living such a short life he was wise, and he was also observant enough to know things were going on. Lies were being told and wounds being opened for no reason. Blame put on the one person who didnt derserve it and lives being messed with. He wanted it all to stop, all the pain, deception, and sorrow that filled the only innocent person in the pack Jackson.<p>

* * *

><p>Liam knew Derek was alive. He felt the power of his alpha and even the others felt it, but Jackson was new and he only understood the grief his body and heart told him. He saw the pack push Jackson away and they even started to tell him lies. If Liam knew anything it was a mate was forever, an eternity, a bond between two people that expresses their love for each. He knew that if bond mates were apart to long the bond could shatter and tear, causing them not to be connected anymore. This was physically painful, because it felt like your heart was being ripped from your chest, but also mentally it was like someone and torn all the feelings and connections you had with that one person. He had tried to explain this, but ever since the lies started everyone except Jackson was too busy for him, and telling Jackson would do nothing but hurt him. It would cause the other to feel more guilt then happiness, because <strong><em>why wouldnt Derek go see him if he was alive. Did he want the bond broken? These questions were confusing to him and unanswerable, so how would the make Derek's mate feel?<em>**

* * *

><p>A bond broken was hard to put back together. It was like a shattered mirror, or glass many little pieces. A connection that was gone for go, and no matter even if you put it back together it wasnt the same. The new bond would be a ghost of the old one. The connection that was made was already writhering and becoming weaker. He could see Jackson was in pain since he could hardly feel his mate anymore. He heard the pack talk and Danny speak of Jackson's breakdowns. But Liam knew Jackson was strong he would get through this. He was just morning a loss he that was really, and believing lies that could crush his spirit because he trusted the pack.<p>

* * *

><p>Liam again as wise as he was for such a young child, was still a child who craved love and affection like any other. With no one but the pack to love him, they had become distant to keep from slipping up on the lies they had told. Only Danny and jackson gave him love but they hardly saw each other outside of the house or in Jackson's case school. Sometimes Liam couldnt take the world leaning so much on his shoulders. Liam was trying to protect Jackson the only way he knew by not saying anything, but that was eating him alive. Then everytime he tried to say something to the pact he was met with distance. Liam was alone and all he could do was cry.<p>

He missed the alpha, his dad. As much as he wanted to protect Jackson. Liam wanted answers to. Why did they lie? Why was Derek staying away? Didnt he love him? Liam felt abonded, and even with a pack he still wanted a dad. He wanted that love and the bonding time. He missed his dad more than anything. He wanted to be held and hugged. He wanted a dad that would be there and that wasnt happening. Liam could lie and say it didnt hurt. He could say he didnt feel a twinge of jealousy when seeing kids with at least one parent, but two made him want to ask why he didnt have at least one.

* * *

><p>Liam sat on the bench waiting for a ride. Jackson was on patrol this week watching the kids, and listening to their stories with a false happiness. He nodded when needed to and smiled in encouragement when that looked at him for approval. Once all the kids disappeared at the sun started to set it was just Liam and Jackson. "Hey how's picking you up today?" Jackson asked sitting next to the other. Liam had been caught off guard that he opened his mouth and almost said his dad, but he stopped. His eyes wide and he looked scared and lost. Liam had held everything together with a lie <em>that he was fine<em>, but now he couldnt say that with the one person there with him who knew how unfine he really was.

"Oh, Liam it's ok." Jackson soothed the cub, as he started to tense and hide. Jackson scooted closer and pulled the little boy into his arms hugging him tight rubbing his back and lightly kissing his head and whisper that it was ok to cry. Liam clapped his jaw tight and fought hard against the flood of emotions that rose like vomit. Tears filled his eyes and a feeling of longing sparked his skin. He missed simple hugs and kisses, and soft whispers. Liam cried his little six year old heart, his body trembled. Liam was in pain his small body carrying an adult world and worrying about adult problems. "I'm sorry Liam, but I'm here now. I'm here for you." Jackson continued. The blond waited for Liam to cry his heart.

The little boy fell asleep and Jackson cared him to his car. He decided to take the cub home and make sure he got to bed. He was going to protect him and love him and keep him from going anywhere. He didnt want to lose someone else so special. He couldnt do it, not again.

* * *

><p><strong>OK so I hoped you liked it.<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW  
>PLEASE REVIEW<br>PLEASE REVIEW  
>PLEASE REVIEW<br>PLEASE REVIEW  
>PLEASE REVIEW<br>****PLEASE REVIEW!**


	19. It was you

**Ok so I'm excited to say that I finished another chapter. I really hope you Like it I worked hard. I'm getting comments saying Derek's such a jerk and guys I know I'm writing this and I'm getting frustrated with him also. **

* * *

><p>When Jackson opened the door his heart stopped. The fragile world he had left shattered and broke into more pieces, everything he had,had left was now gone.<p>

Derek stood on his porch. He looked the same and like nothing had happened. He just stood there like old times. Jackson stepped out and touched Derek's chest right over his heart. He felt the other's heartbeat and his warmth. Jackson gasped and stepped back.

"Your alive?" Jackson questioned. Betrayal filled his heart and so did embrassment everyone had played him made him believe that he had lost his mate, even his mate.

Jackson turned and tried to slam the door, but Derek slipped in and stopped it. "Wait, please listen." Derek begged.

"I've been waiting, I've been listening and not once in the weeks, and months that have gone by have I heard you. Why now?" Jackson yelled trying still to shut the door, but it wasnt working. "Get out!" Jackson yelled.

"No, Jackson you will listen!" Derek yelled back his eyes glowing a blood red. They filled Jackson will fear, and he flinched before finding the anger stronger.

"NO! You dont get to tell me anything anymore. YOU SHUTUP AND LISTEN..." Jackson screamed letting it sink in. "I've called out to you for days, months and now you choose to come back, you dont get the choice. I was betrayed by a pack that was suppose to be my family.

"Jackson, I didnt mean..." Derek stumbled.

"Didnt mean what Derek, to lie about everything, to make me feel weak, or to fuck me than walk out making me thing everything was going to be ok, and then it wasnt" Jackson bit back bitterly.

Derek flinched at the word. He didnt have anything to say to those words. He had hurt Jackson more than he thought. "I'm sorry," Derek said lamely.

"Oh, haha your sorry, so than everything is alright. So that means we should forget all the pain you've caused not just me, and your son Liam."

"I lied so I wouldnt hurt you, Jackson." Derek tried, he was trying to reach the Jackson that would understand, but pain and bitterness was the only Jackson that was there.

"I would have been there for you. I would have stayed by your side, because I love you. I rather be there when you died, then never get to meet the love of my life." Jackson cried anguish in his face.

Jackson rubbed his face,"please Derek, just go, I need some space to think," Jackson begged sounding exhausted. Derek nodded, before walking out, he stopped and said " Jackson, I love you and I know I messed up, but I hope you understand that I didnt want you hurt" Derek finished walking out.

* * *

><p>Once the door shut Jackson grabbed the first object next to him and flung it. The frame it the wall and the glass burst. Tears filled Jackson's eyes and he bit them back. He was done with the tears, he was mad as hell. Today he wasnt taking anymore bull. He picked up the piece of glass and through it away. The picture was of Derek and him at the beach house. Jackson was loved the pic. He touched it softly before trashing the now tainted memory.<p>

Jackson was alone except for a six year old who he couldnt ask to bear his pain also. So Jackson did the only thing he could, he called his mom.

* * *

><p>Derek had left the house with his tail between his legs. He was an idoit. How could he possible thing that Jackson would be happy after all the lies that he had been told.<p>

Derek walked home to see the rest of the pack. They all sat talking quietly. The wolves tense at the pain Derek was in, his mate had rejected. Derek went up to see his son, who laid in bed fast asleep. Derek kissed his forehead and gently shook his arm. Liam opened his eyes and saw his dad. He smiled and jumped at him. Liam held onto the other tight. He cried his body shook and trembled. Waves of happiness, and hurt rolled off his body the emotions were as thick as the ones around Jackson. "I missed you to buddy, but I promise I wont leave you again." Derek promised giving him another kiss and tucking him back in before going to his bed.

Derek felt the presence before the accual knock. The door opened and Danny stood. "Hey, how did it go?" He asked.

* * *

><p>Derek's shoulder's slumped. "He hates me Danny, I thought I was doing the right thing and now we wants nothing to do with me." Derek said sounding so beaten. "He doesnt hate you. He loves you that's why he's so mad." Danny reassured. He needs time, but he's happy he wanted to see you again so bad, but now that he was his wants he also has the deceit, he now see's that everyone has lied.<p>

"Get some sleep Derek, your gonna need it if your gonna figure out a way to get Jackson back." Danny whispered stepping out.

* * *

><p>Jackson hadnt spoke to his mom for the last couple of weeks on Saturday. Everytime he called she was busy, or he was busy and the time just seemed wrong. But today right now he needed to talk, screw the scheduled call time.<p>

"Hey sweetie how are you?" She answered. Jackson sighed his body relaxing as he heard her voice. "Hey mom, I'm alright." He said he winced even he could hear the lie very clear.

"What's wrong Jackson?" She asked sounding worried.

"Nothings wrong..." He replied sitting down after cleaning up and locking the windows and door.

"..." She was quiet.

"Remember Derek?"

"Oh, yes the boy you are seeing." She answered.

"He lied, left me, then came back telling me a bunch of bull." Jackson confessed his voice cracking and the emotion ripping and tearing at his heart.

"Oh, sweatheart, She asked sounding so sad. She understood how hard it was for her son to open his heart after everything that had happened. She knew how in love he was.

"Jackson I know that you love him with all your heart, and I know that something happened between you to, but I also know that you our so stubborn, but you need to talk to him. As much hurt as he has put you through, and if he's the guy you've talked about, then he's trying so hard to fix this." his mom finished.

Jackson sat frozen, but he knew she was right. They needed to talk, but he just needed sometime. "Ok, mom thanks."

For the next hour they caught up and spoke of how Jackson's dad was doing and how he was besides all the drama, and of course Tyron.

* * *

><p>Derek paced his room, he needed a plan. He needed a way to get to Jackson and talk to him, with out the other running away or yelling. "Derek Breakfast!" Liam yelled the pitter patter making Derek smile, than it came to him.<p>

Derek was gonna to do everything possible to get Jackson back, because just the thought of living without him again would hurt to much. But that also ment telling him everything about why he hadnt come home or told the truth, and Derek wasnt sure he was ready to explain the truth.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so I hope you enjoyed and I'm excited to say that when I'm done with this fanfic I have another with the same pairing I want to upload. Sorry the mom's kind of lame I just couldnt get into her character very well. So Please review, please please please. Thank you. <strong>


	20. Heart Vacancy

**Ok so there is one more chapter. I hope you liked the story and REVIEW PLEASE! Thank you and enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Derek had a plan. He needed to talk to Jackson. And the only way was in public with his son. Yeah it was a low blow, but they needed to talk, and this was all Derek could think of. Then after a week the perfect oppurtunity showed when they could meet up. A school fair. Jackson was working the face painting booth. He was going to do this. He needed to.<p>

* * *

><p>Derek was nervous, even in a public place he wasnt sure how Jackson would act, or feel with him around. "You'll be fine." Danny said leaning against the door way. "What if he makes a scene?"Derek asked.<p>

"He wont your in his work place, he'll try to play the calm card and say that we can talk later, but you need to make him talk then, or it's gonna be to late." Danny explained.

"What about your relationship with him?" Derek asked.

"He hasnt talked to me or anyone else in the pack. He's ignore my calls and last time I went to see him, he yelled alot." Danny said looking sad. Derek didnt know what to say if he could he would have flattened his ears against his head in guilt.

"I'm sorry Danny" Derek whispered looking sad.

"No, I made my choice not to tell him," Danny offered.

"Why?" Derek asked.

"Because it wasnt my place. I saw his pain, and hurt, but I knew that if I told him you were alive and hadnt come back he would blame himself and he shouldnt. I couldnt interfer, but I tried to sooth him, even if it meant lieing." Danny said.

Derek sat quietly for a second, before adjusting his jacket nervously.  
>"Do I look ok? What if he say's no?" Derek asked.<p>

"Derek, your acting like a girl. You look fine, and he's hurting more than anything, but he's your mate. He loves you more than anything." Danny encouraged. "Now go out there and get you man back!" Danny joked.

Derek smiled hugged Danny and left.

* * *

><p>Liam was at school since the fair was after school. Derek decided to him by his class place was loud and full of hyper kids. Derek's senses felt overloaded, since he had been in the peaceful wild for awhile. He ignored everything that wasnt Liam and Jackson. Liam lead him around to everything. They did the cake walk, the and laughed. Liam clung to him every chance. He could feel his fear of losing Derek again.<p>

They played the games, and went into the haunted house, but didnt understand why they had one. They ate, and at last went to Jackson's booth.

Derek sat staring in front of Jackson as the other painted his face. The brush tickling his skin. Jackson looking past him. Derek could feel nothing. Their bond almost desovled and gone. Derek looked at Jackson, for the first time since he got back and saw a different Jackson, since the one at the funeral. This Jackson was hard and more protective. His eyes shielded and emotions masked. Jackson looked thinner and tired. He had changed and Derek didnt know how to react.

"Jackson?"  
>"Yeah?" He answered tiredly.<p>

"I'm..." Derek stopped. What did he want to say? Sorry? That hadnt worked the first time. It had only made things worse, but Derek was sorry. Sorry that he had hurt someone he had vowed to protect.

"I love you, and missed you. Please tell me what's wrong tell me so I can say sorry and you will forgive me again" Derek whispered, pleading his eyes shiny with tears gripping Jackson's soft thin hands.

"I..." Jackson stopped. Thunder screamed and lighted came alive in the sky. People started moving out of the school, scurring to their cars. Jackson grabbed the other and went to the other side of the building.

"I'm hurt? Derek dont you understand. I forgave you the second I saw you, but I want to know why? I need to know so I can trust you again." Jackson cried his hands shaking. Derek saw what he had done. He had open old wounds and broke a man that deserved nothing but love.

"I'm sorry, Jackson, so so sorry." Derek begged "I just didnt want to get your hopes up," Derek insisted, but Jackson knew that wasnt all of it.

"No, Dammit! Derek, tell me. Tell me why I had a broken heart. Explain why I should continue loving you?" Jackson questioned. "That cant be all, becuase if it was I felt so much pain for such a..." Jackson's eyes filled with tears, his lip trembling and body shaking. "Explain why I had to feel so much pain. Tell me why I had to lose the love of my life. Tell me why?" Jackson screamed rain finally pouring, as he cried out. "I want to know why our bound is almost gone, how could you risk our bond, why did you lie to me Derek?" Jackson whispered. "Am I that petty." Jackson continued.

Derek just stared looking helpless. "No...Jacks. That's not it..." Derek stood silent making no move to go one. Jackson bit his lip and nodded, he held his hands up in surrender and started to walk away. He had given up.

"I was scared." Derek yelled through the rain. I saw how scared you were of the alpha and new that I had become the monster you were scared of. I had become your nightmare." Derek cried. "I didnt want to lose the only one that matter. So I decided to tame the beast then see you, but so much time went by and it became harder and harder to just go see you." Derek explained moving closer and closer. He grabbed Jackson and held him tight. "I'm sorry." Derek cried. Jackson screamed and cried, as if the touch of his mate burned. The blond kicked and hit. His nails clawing at the other, trying to pull away. Derek finally let go. Both of them breathing hard, and shaking in the rain from the adrenaline.

"I hated you. I wanted to bring you back just to kill you. You have left me. You lied. You made me feel so much happiness and hope than I was alone again. '' Jackson sneered. "I want to believe you. I want to know that what you say is true, but can I. What if you leave again? I couldn't take that." Jackson begged.

"I know, I know what you mean. I get what your saying, but I will never do it again. I was trying to protect you. I see that what I did was wrong and I'll never do it again." Derek swore.

" How can you be so sure? I needed you and you were gone." Jackson asked practically clawing at his skin. Derek stepped closer and kneeled. Jackson I'm begging. I didnt want to hurt you, so dont trust me but please try. Please let me do what I can to prove to you that I can be the trusting man you deserve." Derek asked.

Jackson just looked at him watching him as they both got soaked. He pulled Derek up and into a kiss, gripping him tight not wanted to lose the other once he gave into to his want. Jackson cried. "I just want to be happy and safe, but I'm so scared." Jackson cried almost collasping. Derek holding on to him.

* * *

><p>Derekhad dreamed of this for to long. Feeling Jackson's touch brought a warmth into the other. He had missed the scent and soft angles of his body. He felt the trembling fear and smelled worry. Derek pulled Jackson's face up and made the other look at him. "I love you."<p>

* * *

><p>Jackson's gripped Derek tight, shutting his eyes. He was afraid if he opened them and Derek be gone. And if that happened Jackson's heart would break and tear open. It would shatter and no more pieces would be there to pick up. "I swear on my life I'll never leave again. I'll be here for you." Derek whispered kissing Jackson's hairline.<p>

* * *

><p>"Daddy?" Liam called turning the corner smiling as the two people he loved the most hold each other tight. He new things were far from healed, but it was a start that he could live with. The little boy ran to them joining into the little group hug.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah I hoped you liked. It's always hard to end a story. It's weird I started this story thinking it would end different, but then I liked it this way better. So One more chapter I think. I hope you like it. Please review!<strong>


	21. Epilogue

**Ok So this is it so I really hope everyone of my readers liked this story and please look at my other stories. Thank You so much!**

* * *

><p>Derek's and Jackson's relationship slowly healed and became stronger. The darkness that had been in Jackson's heart that had feed on his soul was now gone, and love filled it. The fear of the alpha had died with the old alpha and felt protected by his mate. A new feeling of trust started in his chest and his liked having it.<p>

Jackson had slowly started to trust the pack again, it had taken alot, and had even strain him emotionally. Jackson loved Derek, his beautiful mate, his boyfriend. He had forgaven him like he had said, the moment he saw the other. Jackson loved having Derek more than anything, but hated the want and need that had come with having a mate. It had drove him to depression, and he didnt want to happen again. Jackson wanted to be hugged and held but not have it feel like it was an addiction. He wanted a normal love, and had explained this to Derek, who would afterwards cuddle him and hold him until he stopped crying and begging for the other to promise him that he would stay forever. The worst of it came when Derek had to leave for his change on the full moon. Slowly Jackson would withdraw and become distant while Derek pulled him back and promised to be back, holding the other tight. And once he came back Jackson would hold on to him and the first night they would just hold each other until dawn and then a little long.

Derek slowly figured out how much his choices had effected his mate, and wanted to leave again, but knew better. He hated making Jackson feel useless and small, and wanted to leave because Jackson could find better, no doubt, he deserved just as much, but they were mates and their love was deep no matter. Both would rather die before they pulled apart. That much was true. They two guys loved each other. They loved one another so much, and no matter what they couldnt see life with anyone else.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Present:<strong>_

Derek grabbed his keys and gave Liam one more hug, thanking Allison before living. It had been a year and everything was healing and growing. His wolf was content to have his mate by his side again, even when he would get frustrated at the slow pace the relationship had started to take.

* * *

><p>Jackson walked out and hurried to the car ready to go dancing and excited. He slipped in to Derek's car pecking the other on the cheek smiling softly at the satified sigh coming from the other. "Hey, Babe" Jackson hummed lacing their hands together and nuzzling the other's shoulder.<p>

"Hey." Derek whispered pulling his hand away and wrapping it around Jackson's waist and pulling him over and into his lap. "I missed you." Derek mumbled into the others chest, moaning into the fabric and pulling Jackson tighter against his body.

"I missed you too." Jackson replied caressing Derek's hair and cheek. "I missed you alot." He finished hiding his face. The blond and burnett held each other tightly the embrace comforting and showing alot of their own insercurities.

"Jackson?" Derek asked.

"Yeah." Jackson confirmed.

"I want this Jackson. I want you and me to be an us. I want this forever and then some. I love you. I love Tyron. I want you to be happy, and for us to find happiness in each other and the simple things.

"I want that too." Jackson interuppted the confession, tears shining in his eyes.

"But that's not all. I want the world to be our blank canvis and let us map out our future and make memories for our family that I hope will grow." Derek blushed at his own cheesiness (**Not implied mpreg**).

"I want to be excepted by a world that finds our love taboo and wrong." Derek whispered. "But most of all I want the man I love to marry me and hope he will." Derek finished tilting their foreheads together. "I understand if this is to fast, and I can wait, but tell me now. Please Jacks I'm begging tell me." Derek pleaded.

Jackson was quiet his eyes closed and he held on to Derek tight. "Yes. Of course, it will always be a yes." Jackson confirmed.

* * *

><p>Derek and Jackson will always love each other. It was a love that would never die, but a love strengthed by the insecurities broken down and confidences built. A love that Jackson believed in and made him see that love was weakness and niether was the need for it, but a strength that you always had someone their for you, to count on and tallk to.<p>

For Derek it show him who he wanted to be and how much stronger he could, even when it meant learning from mistakes that he had caused.

A love that would spark their hearts and make them smile, an unforgettable feeling that couldnt go unnoticed.

* * *

><p>Jackson kissed Derek softly tears spilling and a laugh bubbling in his chest. "I love you" Jackson whispered. Looking Derek in the eye with his piercing blue eyes. "Do you understand. I love you. I love you with my whole heart and soul. I'm giving you everything, because that's what you are to me, everything." Jackson finished.<p>

"I know Jackson." Derek said. "I feel it. I feel your love, the power in it." Derek took the other's hand and slipped the plain silver band on. "It's engraved." He explained "It says _your's always_."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok that's it so I hope you liked it. Thank you again. Love you guys =)<strong>


End file.
